the ice princess
by sailormars86
Summary: the reptile enterran lord also known as the emperor of snakes as arrived in ponyville and plans to rule over equestria as the new ruler and he has his eyes sets on the princess twilight sparkle its' based on a rp with a friend and the friend owns her oc hallowednight and I own butterscotch plus it's a huge love triangle flash sentry x princess twilight sparkle x pony ryuma
1. Chapter 1

."in equestria *  
>princess celestia was walking around the palace with her sister princess luna and princess celestia gets a bad feeling and looks at luna " luna im getting a bad feeling that somepony is planning to free lord tirik if he's free then everypony will be in danger til he takes every earth pony,pegasuses ,unicorn magic then he'll be after alicorn magic with all that power he'll destroy equestria " princess celestia said<p>

Princess Luna lifted her head with a sigh before glancing back at her counterpart. "I know sister mine." She spoke, her voice ringing with the weight, "That monster cannot be allowed to be free. I thought when Twilight sealed him back into tartarus that would be the last of it." There was sadness that showed in her eyes as she spoke. It seemed that all that had happened since her revival were enemies from the past coming back. She lifted a hoof over her heart, even though she was blasted with the harmony beam she couldn't help but wonder if her own darkness would return one day. She shook her head suddenly, trying to rid those thoughts from her mind, her mane of stars flowing elegantly behind her. "We should head to the gates at once. Perhaps we can stop that demon's reign of terror before it begins." She replied, her wings opening with a flourish as she prepared to take off. Her feathers ruffled lightly as she spread them open. "Come sister, before it is too late."

princess celestia nods " let's go " she flies with luna to the gates where lord tirik is prisioned and sees somepony trying to free him " halt reveal yourself at once tirik is extremely dangerous if he is free then everypony will be in danger " princess celestia said queen chrysalis revealed herself " well well if it isn't princess celestia and her sister princess luna I thought tirik will be a great use to my plans for revenge on princess cadence and shining armor I was close of marring him when I was princess cadence and no pony knew about exept that unicorn twilight sparkle " queen chrysalis said princess celestia said " twilight sparkle is now an alicorn princess chrysalis and shining armor and princess cadence used their power of love to banish you even if me and my sister luna has to stop you we won't allow tirik to go free "

~~~~~~~~~  
>*in enterra*<br>servent went to ryuma's throne room and bows to him " you called me my lord ryuma " servent said and wait for orders for ryuma to give him

Luna was really hoping that this feeling of unease would pass. That it was just paranoia but no what was being felt was for certain, grave peril. She landed next to the white pony and looked back to the dark... thing. She frowned as she scanned up the beings ruined form. For some reason she didn't seem whole and it all became clear further into the conversation. So this was the queen who attacked. The princess of the night had not been there during the events of the wedding and such a thing had caused her much grief. So many of her subjects had shunned her, saying that she was in on the plan and that was why she was gone. In truth, this was not so. The duties of bringing the night were still new at the time and were becoming a strain. In her desire to show everypony what she could do Luna ended up running herself ragged. During the invasion she was alseep, and deep within her dreams where few could travel.

She looked down at the ground, unsure how to behave before the threat was made and night princess instinctively took up the space between the changling queen and her dear sister. "Celestia, allow me to deal with this. It is the least I can do to repay for my absence before." She spoke, her voice rising as her horn began to glow with a pale blue light.

~~~~~~~~~~  
>The lord of reptiles was sitting in his throne eyes shut as he was formulating his own plans. Recently there had been rumors circulating of a human traveling around, not only that but a great warrior. That moron Daku had already fallen and Ryuma was determined not to make the same mistakes. But that still left what he was going to do. He could always kill them. But this thought just didn't sit well. Anyone could murder someone. No. He needed a way of making himself seem better. Lately the other generals had been squabbling, not usually a common problem but without a leader the bickering continued. He was able to stay out of it but that infernal bird queen kept butting into his own business and it angered him to the core. No... he needed a weapon and a display that would shut up everyone. Perhaps he could even gain more control if he played his cards right. The thought was making him smile till he was finally interrupted and his bright green eyes shot open to stare coldly at the source of the voice. "I did didn't I? I want an update on this human i keep hearing about. Not only that but its companions. I expect perfection and stealth in this, do you understand me-" The king was caught off as suddenly he felt something. It was almost like a small fire in his core and his eyes bulged for a moment. What was this?! A light began to glow from somewhere and he let out a low hiss, "What the hell is happening?!"<p>

princess celestia nods " alright but becarful I don't want to lose you hopfully you won't turned back into nightmare moon but i'll be here for backup in case you need me dear sister " princess celestia watchs her sister princess luna fight against the changling queen chrysalis and chrysalis laughs " so you going to let your sister fight your battles celestia shes' no match against me the changling queen " queen chrysalis said and starts fighting princess luna

*in ponyville*

twilight sparkle and her friends are out celebrating for princess twilight new kingdom " I can't believe I have my own kingdom I couldn't defeat tirik on my own you guys mean everthing to me " twilight sparkle said fluttershy smiles and said " we love you twilight " twilight sparkle said " I love you too girls " butterscotch smiles pinkiepie said " this calls for a PARTY "

servent saw the light " my lord " the light was brighting once the servent looks and saw ryuma dissapeard " lord ryuma where did you go ?" servent looks around for ryuma

The princess of the night snorted as she lowered her head, "You think I am not a worthy opponent? You will not live to regret those words" She replied curtly. She had something to prove and she would not allow a little thing like this to get in the way. If she could beat this so called queen now, perhaps everypony would forgive her for before. "HAVE AT THEE!" She hollered as she raised her head, the light getting ever brighter before she swung, her neck turning in an arcing motion and a wave of light begins cutting through the air towards the changling.

"Oh I agree," Rarity pipped up, following the conversation. "A party would definitely be what we need after that whole ordeal." Giving a slight smile before rainbow dash swooped down from over head to be in front of the crowd and was able to get right up into twilights face, "Alright but it has to be awesome you understand?" The blue mare spoke, her wing beats interrupting each word she said. "Almost as awesome as me!" She was about to say more before apple jack was able to get a hold of the others rainbow color tail with her mouth. "Now hold up rainbow. This is Twilight's party not yours." She scolded, her green gaze narrowing as she looked at her friend. "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean it still cant be awesome!"

~~~~~~~~  
>The light was too bright and it hurt. He could feel himself being stretched as he tried to move. Ryuma could no longer see anything around him and he cringed in pain. He had no idea what was going on and soon he faded, unable to keep conscious.<p>

The snake king finally felt something, causing his eyes to open. He blinked a few times as he felt the cool wind breeze past his hair and through his ears which flicked irritably. He let out a groan as he tried to get up. Something was wrong. He didn't feel right at all. Ryuma managed to get to his feet and breathed a sigh, he rubbed his eyes trying to get them used to the bright afternoon sun that had greeted him. He looked about before noticing a river and made his way to it stiffly. His limbs weren't working the way he was used to but perhaps a splash of water on his face would clear his thoughts. He finally made it down and plunged his face into the cool liquid before coming back up and shaking his head. He began to stretch but stopped suddenly when he noticed his reflection in the water. The lord of ice was frozen for a moment, just staring at himself before he began to laugh. What kind of trick was this? He couldn't begin to fathom, pretty elaborate though. That was when he lifted a hand to disperse the reflection that his smile fell. It was a hoof attached to his arm. He felt his heart speed up as he looked down to see that his over hand was also indeed a hoof. He turned around trying to figure out what the hell he was, how he got there, what was going on! He finally stopped and lowered his head trying to calm his breathing. Alright... he was a horse of some kind. Okay. He could deal with that. He opened his eyes and glanced back to his mirror image. He still looked like himself, though he was definitely a beast of some kind. He reached up a hoof and poked the horn protruding out of his head with a frown. He was unsure what this was for but it seemed to be made out of some sort of bone.

Ryuma was unable to continue to prod his new body before he heard the sound of voices coming from over the plain. He poked his head up over the rise to see a quaint little village. He squinted through the light and could see more beings that looked like himself. Ponies or horses or what have you. Perhaps there he could get some answers, he decided, moving over towards the populated area. He found that moving was far more simpler if he didn't think about how he was doing it or how his legs worked.

queen chrysalis her horn glowed green and shoots a magic blast at princess luna as chrysalis flies " bring it on princess let's see if your strong enough to defeat me even your sister celestia couldn't defeat me " queen chrysalis said as she fights luna as princess celestia watched the fight

pinkie pie jumps happly and throws the biggest party in ponyville to celeabrate princess twilight sparkle new kingdom as twilight wears her crown on her head twilight sparkle smiles " it's too bad I lost my library and all my books hopfully my new kingdom has a library" twilight sparkle said fluttershy said " im sure you'll have a library in your kingdom twilight " twilight sparkle said " I hope so " discord apperied " hey everypony I heard that twilight is having a party to celebrate her new kingdom " discord said sense he's glad the main six accepted him as a friend then an enemy sense fluttershy reformed him turning him to good

"My sister may not have been strong enough," She retorts, her eyes beginning to glow white, "But that does not mean I shall be. Your underestimation will be your undoing." She neighed as she pushed hard off the ground her wings carrying her upward as she charged another blast. Her powers were diminished because of the afternoon light but she felt confident that she could win. She briefly glanced to the white pony on the ground watching the battle in sky and she felt a pang of worry. She hopped her sister would understand. She suddenly took aim at the dark queen and shot a lazer like attack strait at her, Luna's voice becoming louder as it spoke with the volume of the ancients, " BEGONE!"

"What a lovely party." Rarity spoke, taking a sip of punch and relishing taste before she felt herself being interrupted by a hoof tap. The fashion pony turned to see a modest orange pony with messy blond hair holding a mess of papers in her maw. "Oh darling, are you alright?" She asked slightly concerned. The orange pony gently placed the sketches on the table and gave a tired sigh, "I got those designs done that you wanted. Is there anything else you need?" She asked giving an exhausted smile. Rarity looked at the table and began to leaf through the papers with her magic, her eyes lightening, "Oh hollow! These are lovely. I will get on these costume designs once I finish here." She spoke giving a warm smile. "Your designs are always so... unique!" The white pony said trying to put the right word to it. Every now and then the earth pony would come to her with a few odd requests for some rather strange outfits. They were never modern and frankly looked uncomfortable but the other insisted they were like that for a purpose so who was she to complain? Though she would have to make a few small tweeks to these ones. Hollowed Light gave a sigh of relief that the fashionista liked them. She had been up all night working on them. "Thank you Rarity, it means a lot-" She cut off though blinking as she looked over the other ponies should towards the entrance to the town. "Who is that?" The pony of generosity glanced at her friend, "What was that darling?" she asked before turning to look at where the earth pony was focusing and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my... I don't know but... he is quite a sight isn't he?"

What the hell was going on here? Between the gossiping ponies and the loud music the king was close to leaving. There were so many colors and shapes that were clogging his senses that he nearly ran into somepony. "Whoa hey there mister? You lost or summtin?" Asked Applejack who had been carrying a basket of apples on her back. She figured some apple bobbin would really cheer up some folks so she ran to get some before she nearly ran into the colt. Ryuma looked at her an grimaced by her southern accent and nature. "I do not know where I happen to be." He admitted looking away to hide a glance of disdain. "Where ya are?" The freckled pony echo'd, "Why, your in ponyville o- course. Boy did you pick a day to come too." She laughed, giving the other a smile. "Pinkie is throwin a party for Twi and everythin! Common, Ill show ya around, I'm sure ya'll love it!" She finished as she started to trot off the basket expertly balanced on her strong back. He raised an eye brow before glancing around. He wasn't sure he wanted to be seen with her but it seemed like few other of these beasts were any better so he bit back a snide comment and began to follow, ignoring a few ponies that seemed to be oogling him.

queen chrysalis screams and was sent somewhere far way and princess celesita smiles that her sister defeated queen of the changlings and celestia walks to her and hugs her once she lands " you did well luna come let's head back to canderlot im sure you want to rest after your battle " princess celestia said

pinkie pie jumps so happly enjoying the party she thrown fluttershy smiles talking to discord as everypony enjoying the party to celebrate princess twilight sparkle's new kingdom twilight sparkle smiles as she signs some autograghs to some fillies and was finished and sees applejack and ryuma and went to them " hey applejack who's your friend ?" twilight sparkle said as she looks at them

Thank you sister!" She replied happily as she landed for the embrace. Luna's legs were wobbling as she put a lot of energy into the blast. She was lucky that it hit because she would not be able to preform such a move again so soon. The glow from her eyes and horn faded and she reached up to wipe some sweat from her brow before nodding. She was breathing a bit more deeply before she turned to her older sibling, " Are you sure that is all? What if she tries to break that beast out again? We should post some guards at the gates to keep any from trying to enter once again." She breathed glancing at the gateway to the pits of tartarus with a weary glance.

These ponies were quite annoying the snake king found as the being who introduced herself as applejack would not stop her incessant chatter. It took great restraint not to tell her to bite her tongue but the orange pony suddenly stopped and he bumped into her. "Whoa careful there." The young mare called back before turning to look at him. She noticed Twilight coming over and figured she should introduce him but she had gotten so caught up in showing him the town that she didn't even ask his name. "By the way, whatcha called?" She asked quickly. He blinked for a moment before proclaiming, "I am Lord Ryuma." He gave a slight bow of his head as he said so. "I'll be, a lord?" She asked before glancing at his sides. "I see ya don't have any wings, but if ya have the title lord ya must be somepony special huh?" Applejack continued before twilight called to em. "Oh him? This here is Lord Ryuma. He's new in town." She was about to say something more before she heard a cry and noticed a small filly fall in the apple tub. She jumped a bit before she took off, "Twi you can take him from here cantcha? I gotta go help the yungin's!" She called behind her.

Ryuma looked after her for a moment before looking at the new comer. He looked her up and down, analyzing her. She seemed a bit more... dignified than some of these other ponies so that was a bit refreshing. That was when he noticed the wings and recalled the other said something about them as well. She had both a horn and wings too... He glanced at his sides seeing that he was flightless and glanced to the others. Most were of one type or the other but not both. Did this mean that this pony was something special? The king gave a graceful nod before asking, "What is your name then? I assume Twi," He spoke the words as if he had tasted something foul, "Is a nickname of some sort."

princess celestia said " I that;s a good idea we'll send some guards incase tirik breaks free or if chrysalis tries anything " she saw a scroll appered and reads it " well well it seems princess twilight is having a party in ponyville in celebrate of her new kingdom" princess celestia said

twilight sparkle looks at ryuma " sure applejack yeah sometimes my friends call me that my name is twilight sparkle im a princess the princess of friendship it's nice to meet you " twilight sparkle said

"Really? Why do you not go ahead? I am a bit too tired. You go enjoy yourself and I will take care of matters at the castle." Luna breathed giving her older sister a small smile. She wanted to take a nice nap before raising the moon and regain her strength. As much as she wanted to go have a party with everyone she had her duty. Perhaps she would invite them all to a party of her own sometime. Maybe they would like that. She smiled slightly to herself before she took a step back, "Do not worry my dear sister, let your mind be at ease and I shall take care of things."

~~~~~~~~~~  
>Twilight Sparkle, what a name, he found himself thinking. None of the beings here seemed to have normal names, they were all strange and almost literal. So she was a princess... of friendship? Why would there even be such a thing. In a way it seemed asinine. He worked to keep the frown from forming on his face and tried to keep it neutral. "If you are the princess, then where is the queen?" He asked simply. He had a lot of questions and they were building more and more. He recalled that this party was for this pony but why? Then again why anything? Why ponies? Why was he here? The more he thought about it the more he felt he should be more concerned. He could feel the panic start to swell in his chest but he bit it back trying to force it down. Now was not the time to start breaking down. He needed to plan, he needed answers and information and perhaps this pony had them. If she was the princess, she would have to know about the kingdom they were in and the world in which they resided. "If you find my questions a bit strange," He started looking back towards the purple alicorn, " I am not from here." He put a bit of stress on the word here to trying an convey the problem that not just from this area but from this world. Weither or not she would understand completely he couldn't tell but as long as she understood that he would be asking a slew of unusual questions without thinking him strange, then that would be just fine<p>

princess celestia nods and said" alright dear sister i'll see you back in canderlot " princess celestia spread her wings and flew to ponyville to see her old student and her friends

twilight sparkle smiles and said " queen? we don't have a queen my old teacher princess celestia and her sister princess luna rule equeatria together and really where are you from ryuma ?"

Luna nodded as she watched her counterpart take off with a sad look. Perhaps, now that twilight was more capable she could take on a few more responsibilities and ease the burden on her and her sister. She let out a sigh and spread her wings, ready to take off towards the castle when she suddenly felt something. She froze for a moment before glancing around. She couldn't tell what it was but it just felt off. She frowned, suddenly weary but nothing came. "My nerves are getting the better of me." She decided before she took off from the ground and made her way home.

"Your rulers are princess's? Does this mean you too are a ruler?" He asked surprised. This world was definitely strange. His mind began to go through the motions before he took note of her question. He looked down for a moment, "I prefer the term Lord," He replied slightly bitter before he regarded his answer. "I am from, from what I believe, a long way from here. Your ways are extremely strange. Tell me, does the nobility always mingle with the commoners?" He asked, his bright green eyes flashing slightly. If they did... he could use that. Probably to get back to his own world, the more powerful people probably had the means but then again... He turned away from the magic princess but kept eyeing her. What if all the rulers were like this pony? Seemingly trusting, innocent. It was almost painfully cute. Perhaps he could take over this world? The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly before he pushed those thoughts away. No need to get worked up just yet...

Princess celestia. Hopes her sister princess Luna will be ok she soon arrived. In ponyville greeted by her subjects as she smiles

Twilight sparkle said " yeah I only rule a small kingdom and. I guess lord ryuma ". She noticed something wrong " you okay ?" Twilight sparkle said as she frowned looks worried

"NO WAY! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Rainbow dashes voice could be heard from the sky. She quickly dashed down towards the sun goddess giving a flutter. "I cant believe it! What are you doing here?" She asked excited.

Ryuma finally couldn't help but crack a smile. It would be too easy. " Of course my dear." He said finally, his voice dripping with intent. Though before he did anything he wanted to know just what she could do. What kind of magic that was worthy of this worlds royalty. He opened his mouth to ask before there was a loud commotion and a small stampede towards a bright light. He raised his head to try and see over the excited little beasts to see a rather large and magnificent alicorn. He noted the wings and the horn as well, so he was right. The nobility is rather lax. He felt his smile widen which made him look rather demonic. His aura suddenly turned slightly cold. His mind was racing, he could see things so clearly now. He blinked suddenly, his smile falling and returning him to normal. He hopped Twilight hadn't noticed his momentary lapse. "So is that one of the princess you mentioned before?" He asked pleasantly.

Princess celestia smiles and sees rainbow dash " hello Rainbowdash princess twilight invited me and Luna. But Luna wanted to stay watch over canderlot " princess celestia said

Twilight sparkle sees princess celestia and ryuma " yes that's princess celestia. My old teacher she taught me everything she knows and the true meaning for friendship" twilight sparkle said

Old teacher huh. Perhaps if they were so lax then maybe she was someone precious to the current ruler of the land. He finally turned towards the young alicorn and put his hoof under her chin, drawing her close. His eyes were glowing slightly as he spoke, "Well then, you may not be perfect but I can fix that." He leaned in and licked her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Oh the plan I have for you my dear..." His voice was malicious and he began to chuckle which was cold and malevolent. He finally stepped back and let her go as he noticed Apple Jack coming back. Ryuma glanced back as he started to walk away, "Be ready darling, I shall return for you." His eyes flashed again, the green light unnatural in its self. He needed more information and time to get used to everything but he knew what he was going to do and that was enough for now.

AppleJack galloped over, "Hey Twi! Why'd Ryuma leave so suddenly? I mean Princess Celestia just got here 'n all... Twi? You alright?"

twilight sparkle shook her head and snapped out of it and looks at applejack "yeah im fine I don't know what happened " twilight sparkle said princess celestia walks to them " im glad your girls I need to speak to you all it's very important " princess celestia said twilight sparkle looks at princess celestia and saw her friends come their way as soon they were all here princess celestia said " im sure you all remember tirik one our old enemies is planning to free him it was queen of the changlings queen chrysalis my sister princess luna managed to defeat her which I couldn't in the past just be on your guard " twilight sparkle said " we will princess celestia if tirik takes all of our magic their's one thing he can't take way and that"s the power of friendship to my friends " princess celestia nods and said " good and princess twilight if something ever happened to me and princess luna I want you to rule over equestria in my absence you may no longer be my student but I will always be here if you need me when ever I need you " twilight sparkle said " of course "

"Who in the world would wanna release that beast?" Applejack retorted, looking slightly concerned with how the princess was talking. It was almost like she was worried about something and the whole talk of twilight taking over was very suspicious. "Oh my, you don't think anything is going to happen do you?" Rarity asked looking around at her friends while rainbow was hovering above them looking irritated. "Well, if anyone one comes then I'll take care of em!. No pony is going to harm the princess's while i'm around." She declared haughtily.

Perhaps the designs were a big too much this time. Hollowed Light sighed looking down. She worked really hard on them too. The big party coming up was going to require some out of the box thinking in terms of costuming but they still needed to be wearable. She definitely went over board she decided. She was about to turn when she smashed into somepony and let out an oof as she hit the floor. "What it," She heard a cold voice say. The young mare blinked and glanced up from the round to see a pale blue pony with green eyes glaring at her. The earth horse let out an eep of surprise and shrunk back. "I-i'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking a-a-and..." She stopped as she looked at him a bit more. This was the pony she has saw enter when she was with rarity. By the look on his face, something was either going very well or wrong, she couldn't tell which but the look in his eyes was enough to make her blood turn to ice.

Clumsy dolt. Ryuma muttered under his breath. Why could none of these ponies seem to see where the hell they were going. Though this one seemed to be a bit less chatty and a bit more fearful. Which in itself was a breath of fresh air. He glanced back to see everyone still held up by the princess including the purple alicorn he had started to set his sights on. He noticed the horse in front of him starting to slowly back away but he wanted some answers first. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked in a tone that sent shivers down her spine. "I-i-i-i'm just uh..." She glanced away nervously. She was going to run and go back to her room. She was naturally reclusive by nature and only came out so often for supplies or to drop off stuff and this confrontation was a bit more than she would handle at the moment. "I said I was s-s-sorry, so I was just going to uh..." Hollow was having a hard time finding the words at the moment before he interrupted her.

"Tell me what would happen if That princess over there ever died?" He asked motioning towards the sun goddess. Hollow blinked and glanced over to where he was motioning. "C-cleestia?" She asked blankly? She didn't know it was possible for the princess to die. She had live for a very long time already so she had no way of knowing... she thought that Celestia was immortal. The snake king sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this pathetic girl. "C-can I go now?" She asked softly, trying to make herself as small as possible. He gave an irritated nod and she was gone in a manner of seconds darting away as fast as her legs could take her.

princess celesta said " I already have guards g tirik make sure he won't escape " pinkie pie said " let's get back to the party I was in the middle playing my favorite game pin the tail on the pony " princess celesta went to the dance floor and starts dancing with other ponies and spike went to rarity " hey rarity wanna dance ?" spike said being nervous sense he has a crush on her twilight sparkle smiles and enjoys the party and talks to other ponies

"Of course I would love to dance with my little Spikey Wikey." Rarity said in a cutesy voice as she patted the small dragon on the head. She found the little dragons crush adorable but knew that he would out grow it soon enough. She moved over to where the music it was and beckoned him over as she started to dance.

Rainbow dash let out a small laugh and went to grab fluttershy in the interest of spinning her about the dance floor. Applejack let out a woop before jumping into the writhing mass of ponies to join in the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

spike smiles and went to the dance floor with rarity he loves it when she calls him spikey wikey and he dances with rarity

* next day *  
>twilight sparkle already up puts her crown on her head as her horn glow pink and she looks at spike " ok spike what's on today's to do list ?" spike got a scoll out and a quill " well first go to sweet apple acres to help applejack harvest apples then help rainbowdash clear the clouds then help rarity model some clothes at her boutique and help pinkie pie foul sit pumkin cake and pound cake and go to fluttershy's cottage for tea " spike said twilight sparkle said " ok what about hallowed light and butterscotch ? " spike said " well butterscotch is running rerrands and hallowed night im not so sure if she needs help " twilight sparkle horn glowed pink and puts spike on her back and they left her kingdom and they walk to sweet apple acres<p>

Ryuma glanced up at the morning sun with a frown, a few seconds ago the moon was up. He knew he hadn't zoned out in between the time but then again there was little in sense in this world he had gathered. From the afternoon to the evening he had been working his way around town picking up bits of information about the ponies of this world and even found that he could do a bit of the strange magic they had here himself. Not only that but he happened upon what most ponies tended to fear as the ever free forest. It wasn't quite so meaning to him but few things truly would be. However he wasn't going to go running brashly into such a place without a back up or a point. He had found a rather clumsy spot under one of the tree's and felt content enough to rest for the night that had magically happened as well.

As he thought back to it all he stopped, glancing up to the sky again to notice a few of the winged horses destroying c louds. The king was unaware of this ability and found himself staring for a moment in a bit of wonder. One noticed and came down to greet him, "Hiya mister!" She said cheerfully as she clumsily made her way to him. The grey pony with blonde hair seemed to have something wrong with her eyes and he gave a small nod. "Good morning..." He responded his eyes scanning the bubbly pegasus. "You should probably get going soon. There seems to be a storm coming in." She spoke happily and as Ryuma was about to say something it was almost as if she just noticed she was flying and her wings started to get out of sink and she toppled to the ground with a small cry.

Lord Ryuma stepped back quickly to avoid the dust that was kicked up and she gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, sometimes I forget how my wings work." She gave a small chuckle as she stood up stretching her feathered wings again. "Anyhow, you should probably find a place to stay out of the rain, it might take a while for us to get it under control." The blonde pony said still a little embarrassed from her fall. Ryuma couldn't tell if she was acting like a fool or if she was just a bubbly buffoon. However she did bring up a good point. He didn't like the idea of getting soaking wet today and if the others were as clumsy as this one he doubted they could take care of the clouds properly before such a thing happened. He gave a nod and finally offered a reply, "If that is the case do you know some place nearby I could go?"

The female pony was jumping yup trying to get a proper take off when he spoke and she turned to him, " Oh... well sweet apple acres isn't far, I'm sure you could stay there, by the way whats your name? My name's Derpy!" She proclaimed closing her eyes and giving a smile. Derpy? He couldn't help but think. He hadn't heard a term like that but he couldn't help but wonder if her name had anything to do with her personality. "My name is Ryuma." He answered, rather tired of the conversation. Derpy gave a happy flick of her ear, "Well hi there Ryuma, your a nice guy." She said leading him to give a slight smile, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small grin. Oh the irony.

"Hey Derpy! We need ya!" A rather masculine voice called from a rather brawny pony would was tangling a rather large cumulus. Derpy gave a small spin unsure what to do, "I'll be right there, I'll see ya around!" She called back taking off towards the dark hunk of a cloud before stopping as she forgot to tell him where the place was that she mentioned, "Oh yeah, just keep going, you'll get to the farm!" She called back before leaving the ponified enterran alone staring after her. These ponies were nuts. He glanced along the road he was already traveling on and continued to trot forward. The idea of a farm her wasn't too keen with but he disliked the concept of getting caught in a storm even more.

twilight sparkle and spike arrived at sweet apple acres and sees granny smith,applebloom, big macintosh,applejack " morning everpony " twilight sparkle said applebloom sees twilight sparkle and ran to her " hi princess twilight are still having twilight time with me and my friends sense you have your own kingdom ?" twilight sparkle said " of course im sure you'll all get your cutie marks in no time " applebloom said " I hope so I really want to get my cutie mark so what are you doing here princess twilight ?" twilight sparkle smiles and said " I thought maybe if any of my friends need any help im happy to help even I am a princess so do you all need any help harvesting apples or anything ?"

Applejack hadn't expected Twilight to come around and was a bit surprised but at the same time she also knew how her friend got when she was just sitting around. AJ trotted up to her with a smile, "Hey Twi, didn't expect to say ya dropping in for a visit so soon." She commented seeing the purple alicorn. Upon hearing her explanation she put an hoof around her friend. "Now don't you worry about a thing princess. You don't need to be coming around here for such a small thing like that. I know ya'll wanna help and stuff but ya shouldn't be so anxious. If we need ya we'll call. Ya know we will!" She said honestly. Big mac nodded and agreed with a single, "Eeyup."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The apples were lush but it was a curious thing to see so many. Did ponies prize themselves on their apples? Ryuma had recalled seeing some stands for all sorts of vegetables but he never thought he would see a farm almost purely dedicated to a single type of fruit. He glanced up to see the could still advancing and frowned, the weather team obvious had little control over the situation, but that meant he needed to find some sort of shelter and fast. He picked up his pace ever so slightly before he could see a large barn that seemed to almost be reminiscent of a house. He stood on the small hill, observing the area till his eyes landed on a small gathering of... he paused for a moment, seeing that it was some ponies that he had met. If he recalled, he had left the orange one off in a good manner but the other one. The princess, he wondered how she would react to seeing him again. He felt a bit more confident in his knowledge than last time so if there was to be another encounter he felt good enough that he could handle it. He began to make his way down the hill, avoiding a few apples that had fallen on the ground in front of him.

twilight sparkle said " ok maybe rainbowdash and the weather Pegasuses clearing the clouds and the vampire fruit bats haven't bother the apple trees have they sense I cast that spell ? hopefuly the spell didn't wear off then fluttershy will have to use her stare again on the bats and hopefully won't turn into flutterbat again " applebloom said " I don't think so if they go after our apples again we'll let you know princess twilight " twilight sparkle said " alright hey applejack im planning to go to fluttershy's cottage for tea with her and discord wanna join me later ?" as she looks at applejack

granny smith went to her rocking chair sense she's old and applebloom sees ryuma and ran to him " hello welcome to sweet apple acres home of the apple family im applebloom what's your name mister ? " applebloom smiles at ryuma

Applejack put a hoof behind her head and rubbed her neck and looked away unsure, "Well Twi, I know Discord is reformed and all but I still don't really feel comfortable around him." She spoke before putting her hoof down and looking back at her friend with a sigh, "But I suppose I'd be rude to refuse. Sure, ya'll can count me in." She said offering a small smile. who knows? Maybe it would actually be better than the last time. Even though discord was reformed AJ just couldn't really bring herself to be near him, even with the other ponies with her. She was about to turn from her friend before she felt Applebloom dash away and she blinked, "Whoa nelly... Applebloom, where ya goin-...?" She asked readjusting her hat and noticed the regal light blue pony that had joined them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuma looked at the small happy looking filly, regarding her with a hint of disdain, "Ryuma." He looked up to see the orange work horse trotting towards him, "Hey, ya left the party early last night. ya'll right?" Applejack asked, happy for a distraction from the party subject. He gave her a small nod, "Indeed. I was just feeling rather curious about the town." He replied like it was nothing. The earth pony let out a small laugh, "Ah forgot, you aint from around these parts. Well what brings ya here?" The king of snakes glanced at the sky which had gotten darker and began to speak, " Those foolish dolts cannot seem to handle the clouds and it appears it might rain so I was hopping to find some shelter form the coming storm." While he was talking he had stolen a glance at the purple princess, analyzing her form, posture and just over all appearance. He found himself giving a small smile as he finished talking and refocused his attention to those who had addressed him. He found that the more he thought about it and learned the more he liked his plan and the more perfect Twilight seemed.

twilight sparkle nods looks at applejack and ryuma " ok i'll see you at fluttershy's cottage I better go help the weather Pegasuses and rainbowdash im sure they'll need lots of help clearing those storm clouds " twilight sparkle said her horn glowed pink and spike on her back and she spread her wings and flies back to ponyville and arrived and her horn glowed pink and puts spike on the ground and flies where rainbowdash and weather Pegasus are " hey rainbowdash looks like you all need help getting these storm clouds under control need any help ?" " twilight sparkle said to rainbowdash

applebloom said " nice to meet you ryuma this is my big sister applejack and my big brother big macintosh and our grandma granny smith " applebloom heard ryuma's stomach growling " you must be hungry we make all kinds of apple treats and stuff " applebloom said with a smile

"Twilight! Its a good thing your here." Rainbow dash gave a happy sigh, untangling herself from the black storm cloud and moved closer towards the princess. "I don't know what is up with these clouds but they just wont listen. I cant even bust em'!" She cried raising her hooves in the air and a few other ponies gave small nods of agreement. "Do you know anything that could help get rid of these? We arnt due for rain for another week and even then it's just supposed to be a small shower." The blue pegasus glanced to the town with a slightly worried look. If they didn't get these clouds thinned out and they started to rain it was possible a flash flood could happen. She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. If she couldn't take care of it on her own she was sure that with a bit of help it would be easier.

~~~~~~~~

Ryuma looked at her a bit confused before he felt his stomach. He frowned unsure before he recalled that he hadn't eaten anything since he had come here. He was too busy looking for information and trying to figure out how the hell the world worked. He looked away slightly ashamed that he had not noticed such a thing but was a bit more curious about the small fillies offer. "I suppose that would make sense, this is an apple farm. I guess I could-...!" He was cut off as Applejack snuck her way over to him and smacked him on the back wit ha hoof. He let out a grunt and looked to her hoof which was resting on his back with annoyance. He didn't like people touching him, it wasn't dignified nor was it appropriate. "Well, if its food ya need, ah think we can fix ya up. Applebloom, get Ryuma here what we have." She said cheerily. The snake lord shook off the orange horses hoof and scooted away, brushing himself off before Big Mac came up behind him and started to herd him towards a nearby picknick table.

twilight sparkle said " maybe if I use a magic spell it might work I ask everypony to stand back " once everypony standback twilight horn glowed pink and cast a spell on the clouds and make them disappear ands the sky was clear and twilight sparkle saw all the weather Pegasus and rainbowdash cheered and twilight sparkle looks at rainbowdash " now that's taking care of i'll be heading to rarity's boutique tos ee if she needs anyhelp and me and applejack are heading to fluttershy's cottage for tea with her and discord wanna join us later ?"

applebloom nods and said " okay sis " as applebloom went to get the food and came back with the food and place it on the picnic table " here you go ryuma I hope you like it " applebloom said as she smiles she really hopes he likes the food

Dash watched in almost awe as Twilight was able to clear the clouds with such little problem. She shook her head and brushed it off blushing slightly, "Yeah well... If I had a bit more time I could have done that too..." She muttered avoiding the glance of a few pegasai. When her friend called her over she glanced around the sky, "Sure thing! It doesn't look like there will be anymore clouds today. Though are you sure about discord? I mean... He did kind of betray us last time..." She trailed off, thinking back to the Tirek incident. Of course he seemed changed but he had also seemed changed before then too, so the blue pony couldn't tell really.

~~~~~~~~~

"We have the best apples this side of equestria," Applejack boasted, Big Mac behind her giving a nod and a pleasant, "Eeyup." As soon as the young filly came back Ryuma glanced surprised at the amount of various things displaid before him. "I had no idea you could make so many things out of apples..." He commented sniffing what he was presented. Applejack let out a laugh, "It's what we do, now go on, eat up. It'll get cold." She said grabbing a slice of pie and flipping it up in the air and catching in her mouth before quickly swallowing it. Ryuma nodded for a moment unsure before he finally took a bite of a fitter and blinked in surprise as he found that he actually enjoyed the taste. "You made this?" He asked slightly stunned

Twilight sparkle said " yeah I'm sure he learned his lession. I hope. He won't betray us again plus tirek was using him the whole time and I think I know who's behind those strange clouds I bet it was Trixie I bet she was revenge on me sense I beat her in s magic duel remember I hope she doesn't have the alicorn amulet back " as she looks worried

Apple bloom smiles and said " yup we all made it. And I helped and I'm glad you like the food plus. In the spring and summer we sell our famous apple cider it's very popular around here " as she looks at ryuma

"Trixie?" Ranibow echoed before looking away, "But I thought that she wasn't going to come back? Besides, didn't you two make up after that whole incident?" The pegasus asked turning her magenta eyes towards the powerful princess. "As for Discord, if your sure he wont try and trick us again, then I I'll be there." Rainbow dash offered a small smile to her friend as she spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuma nodded, still eating, apple jack had taken to shoving food at him with rather astounding force. He swallowed hard and backed up while glancing at the sky. So the storm was gone now apparently, but it was just there a second ago. This place was so strange. He opened his mouth to say something and got an apple muffin shoved into it by the orange pony. "Common on now eat up, Applebloom worked hard on summa these didn't ya applebloom?" Applejack prattled on her eyes closed. Ryuma swallowed again and let out a sigh before noticing the work horse coming near him again with another slice of pie and his eyes flashed with an emerald light before her whole hoof got encased in ice. "Whoa!" She cried for a moment as the king of snakes backed up trying to catch his breath. He looked at what he had done for a moment confused before recalling that he did learn how to do that. He was told about magic and the first time he focused he managed to freeze a small patch of grass but he wasn't aware he could do it so fast. It was a welcome sight but it would have been more welcome is that was what he rightly intended to do.

Applejack started to tap her hoof on the ground trying to break the ice before turning to the white unicorn, "How'd ya do that?" Without answering her question Ryuma turned his eyes elsewhere and muttered lightly, "I must go." And with that he took off down the road.

twilight sparkle said " yeah or maybe she was faking it and i'll keep and eye on discord make sure he won't betray us again and i'll see you later rainbowdash if you need me i'll be at rarity's boutique come on spike " her horn glowed dark pink and put sike on her back and flew to rarity's boutique and soon arrived and her horn glowed dark pink and opens the door and she and spike went inside and closed the door and sees rarity and sweetiebelle and hallowed light " hello rarity,sweetiebelle and hallowed light do you all need any help ?" twilight sparkle said spike gone gaga over rarity " she's so beautiful " spike said

applebloom nods '' yup " applebloom said and saw the small patch of ice and saw ryuma left " I hope we didn't scare him off " applebloom said as she looks at applejack looking sad as she frowns

Rarity and Hollow were gathered over a mannequin putting together a rather bizarre looking design which was filled with strange angles and colors. "Darling, are you sure this is the kind of thing you want?" The white unicorn asked holding the sheers magically. Hollow was looking at the design with a frown on her face. It wasn't turning out like how it had in the drawing and it was making her unhappy. The earth pony was about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened suddenly and she flinched jumping back. Her eyes widened for a moment in fear before she recognized the pony that came in as the Princess and she visibly relaxed with a relieved sigh. "Oh Twilight!" Rarity cried happily giving the newcomer a very warm smile. Upon the question Rarity blink and glanced at the line of fake ponies adorned in the current project. "I don't believe so. Why? Your not feeling left out again are you?" Rarity asked looking at her friend, eyes filled with a slight bit of concern.

Hollowed Light had moved away and picked up a pencil and was re-sketching, she had gotten an idea as she was looking at twilight. The current project she was working on was a couple costumes for a masquerade if the opportunity ever arose. She always thought that such a thing would be fun though it took a long while before Rarity had agree'd to the regality of such an event. The princess proved to be quite a bit of inspiration in that respect and once she had a rough idea done she moved over to twilight. "Thank you," She said quietly as she turned red and gave a small bow. "You came in at just the right moment..." the pony said averting her gaze. She didn't often like to contact other ponies and after the party she had crawled under her bed for quite a while. It took all she had to sneak her way to Rarities boutique on request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah don't know whats up with that pony. I wonder if he's hidin' summthin." Applejack said looking at applebloom as she stomped her foot on the ground and finally broke the ice that had encased her hoof. "Now that I think about it... He is kinda unusual." The female said as she gazed after the king, her eyes narrowing.

twilight sparkle said "maybe a little now that im a full time princess and while I was helping rainbowdash very strange clouds apperied they had a really hard time getting rid of them I don't know what made those strange clouds appear do you have any ideas who's behind it? " as she looks at rarity sweetiebelle smiles offered to help if needed

~~~~~~~~  
>applebloom said " maybe your right applejack maybe he just needs some time alone " as she look at applejack<p>

fluttershy feeding her animal friends around her cottage and she starts singing

Fluttershy]

There's music in the treetops  
>And there's music in the vale<br>And all around the music fills the sky  
>There's music by the river<br>And there's music in the grass  
>And the music makes your heart soar in reply<p>

vocalizing

once fluttershy finished singing and sees ryuma and noticed he looks lost " oh hello their are you lost ? " fluttershy said as she lands to the ground hoping he didn't hear her singing

"Oh my dear Twilight," Rarity said aghast. "You just cant let those silly fears of yours get the better of you. As for the clouds maybe Rainbowdash was just having an off day. You know sometimes I think that she pushes herself too far. Don't worry about it." The white unicorn said giving her friend a dazzling smile as Rarity tried to cheer up the princess. "Now why don't you run along and go do something that you want to do rather than worrying about others for a change." She replied as she closed her eyes and began to trot away towards her current project.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Time alone?" Applejack responded skeptically. She wasn't so sure that was it, there was just something about that pony that rung wrong now that she thought about it. She turned around back to her little sister and shook her head with a sigh, "Well he's gone now so its best not ta worry, we still got chores ta do. Common Applebloom." The work horse called as she started to gallop away towards the orchards to begin the days apple buckin'.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What on Enterra...?" Ryuma muttered as he heard a strange voice in the air. He had left and had walked along the edge of the everfree forest, staring at it in wonder. There was something about it that was far different than ponyville and it intrigued him. However he wasn't going to run head first into it before learning how to defend himself. After the indecent at the farm her realized that even though he could use magic it would often manifest against his own wishes and he hopped he could put a stop to that soon enough. All these thoughts were accompanying him as he walked till he heard a sweet voice almost like a birds. For some reason he couldn't help but think about he much enjoyed to cage birds and watch them pitifully try and sing away their sorrows. Thinking about it was enough to make him grin quite evilly till he noticed just who ti was that was singing. He shook his head, his face donning its usual charm.

He was surprised when she had come up to him and he took a step back, "Not quite lost perhaps," He answered truthfully. He knew where he was because he could still hear and see ponyville from the hills and he was currently to the east of the town. However for where exactly he was by name he had not clue. "If you do not mind, would you tell me about this forest? I find it rather... curious."

twilight sparkle sighs " ok I guess your right me and applejack,rainbowdash are heading for fluttershy;s cottage later for tea with her and discord do you and hallowed light wanna join us ?" twilight sprarkle said

applebloom looks at her sister " ok sis " applebloom said as they went to do their chores

~~~  
>fluttershy looks at him then the everfree forest " the everfree forest you don't wanna go in their it's very spooky and scary and their are timberwolves out their that could hurt you " fluttershy said frown<p>

Hmm?" Rarity's eyes sparkled for a moment as she raised her muzzle the the ceiling as a smile slowly spread across her face. "Oh well... I have been wanting to ware that new outfit i made..." The fashion ponies eyes flickered towards her room for a moment and she giggled before realizing the problem. "Oh... fine, I'll go as long as Discord doesn't spill anything on my new dress. I worked so hard on it."

Hollowed Light's ears pricked and she looked down for a moment unsure. She glanced out the windows in the now bright sunny day, "... I suppose, I could go..." She said stiffly. She didn't often get invited to things and she wasn't sure how fun it would be. She gave the princess a small nod and went back to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Timberwolves?" Ryuma repeated before glancing towards the forest. A measly pack of hounds didn't frighten him. "That doesn't really answer my question. There has to be something in there right? Its so mysterious." He trailed off as he took a fearless step forward, ignoring the sudden howling that started up from inside the tree's

Twilight sparkle smiles " great I'll see you both their. Come on spike. Let's go book shopping. For my new library in my castle " left with spike. To go to the bookstore and check if any of her old books and stuff survived when tire destroyed her library

Fluttershy. Said " yes plus their very scary & just the castle of the two sisters. My friend twilight goes their sometimes to read books in the library their she loves reading books and learn magic and spells " then a timberwolf appear end out of the forest and fluttershy's animal friends went to hide as the timberwolf growls at fluttershy and ryuma. And fluttershy got angry cause the timberwolf was picking on her animal friends at flew up to it "how dare you HOW DARE YOU LISTEN HERE BUSTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A BULLY I YOU MAY BE BIG AND HAVE SHARP TEETH NOPONY I REPEAT NOPONY HURTS MY FRIENDS GOT THAT?" As she gives the timberwolf the stare

Rarity kept her composure till Twilight left and she let out a small ear piercing squee and dashed into her room leaving Hollow who was standing next to her wide eyed' as she saw the other tore through the store. The orange pony reached a hoof up and smoothed her messy hair which quickly began to stick up again. The earth pony glanced at one of the many mirrors in the boutique and sighed before moving back over to her papers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castle of the two sisters? That sounded perfect! He knew there was something there somewhere. That sounded like a good place to scrounge up some information and perhaps even meet that lovely princess again. He was about to go deeper into thought when he took another step and a rather large wooden hound jumped out at him. The king's already rather large eyes widened even farther in surprise as he glanced at the massive beast.

The reek of the monster was strong and the unicorn backed warily before he noticed that the monsters attention wasn't on him, it was on the little creatures that seemed to have tried to take shelter around the area. He couldn't blame the wolf, some of those looked rather appetizing. That was when he realized that the beast was made of wood and he grimaced. Its name was quite literal... a Timber Wolf. Ryuma face hoofed as the massive living tree jumped past him intent on the little ones but he snapped out of it as he heard the quiet pony from before screaming. The reptile king blinked a few times in surprise as the timberwolf began to back down and whimper looking dejected. What kind of power was that? Ryuma glanced at the forest wanting to go in and search for that castle but he was enthralled by this ability this shy pony possessed. Oh the decisions. He gave a small smile, he would wait for a while and see what would happen.

As he stood there watching the other pony shout he felt something moving near his crossed legs and he looked down to see a small green snake trying to make sense of the unicorn king. Ryuma chuckled light in response as the snake looked up at him, "Run along, I have no need of you at the moment." He hissed quietly, the snake nodding in understanding before slithering away.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight sparkle and spike head to the old library and saw most of her old books were burned and found her family album and the book about the history of the two sisters and the book of the elements of harm any were unharmed and her stuffed friend captain smarty pants. She got it back from big Mac and takes the stuff to her new castle

Fluttershy said " don't come here again " as she looks the timberwolf as it ran back to the everfree forest and she lands and smiles " you can come on all out my animal friends it's safe to come out " as her animal friends come out of hiding fluttershy said. Being very sweet and kind. And she looks at ryuma " I'm so sorry about that I get so mad if some pony hurts my friends and animal friends so what's your name ? I'm fluttershy "

"No need to apologize my dear," The king says coolly, his front hooves crossed as he enjoyed the display. "I understand how people get when they want to protect something of theirs. Though I have to say that look was rather frightening. I wouldn't think a soft hearted pony like you would be capable of such a thing. It was even though to scare that moronic animal into submission." He praised before striding up to the yellow pegasus. "My name is Ryuma, you could say that I have a way with animals myself, though I tend to keep to mostly reptiles and the like. It is a pleasure to meet you my little song bird." The unicorns eyes were shimmering slightly as he spoke and they way they caught the light made him seem unnatural and demonic.

fluttershy said " it's nice to meet you ryuma and would you like to come in for a cup of tea my friends will be here soon im sure you meet some of them at the party yesterday my friend rainbowdash she's the biggest fan of the wonderbolts and pinkie pie loves throwing parties and rarity loves to make dresses for ether a fashion show or for a gala or a wedding she 's the most generous pony I know " as she smile at ryuma

The king grimaced, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet all of them at once, with the way a few of them talked he was sure to be bombarded with questions, not only that but if it were those ponies that he met he wasn't sure how much he could tolerate of all of them. Though perhaps he could get one of them to take him to the castle in the forest? Hmmm... Ryuma raised a hoof and tapped on his chin for a moment as he thought. "I suppose I could come in for a little while..." He finally said turning his bright gaze to the shy Pegasus

fluttershy said " okay " she takes him inside her cottage " discord you in here ?" discard came out of the kitchen and carring a tray with a teapot and tea cups and a plate of cucumber sandwiches " hey fluttersh was getting the tea ready when our friends arrived do you think they forgive me when I betrayed them against tirek and I felt really bad and I didn't know he was using me" discord said hoping the others would forgive him and he looks at ryuma " fluttershy who's he a new friend ?" discord said fluttershy looks at discord and ryuma " yes his name is ryuma and ryuma this is discord " fluttershy said

The cottage was quaint and in a way seemed to be a bit big bigger on the inside. It was quite home inside but he found himself frowning at the amount of little critters that seemed to be hanging around the place. At his introduction he turned to the two hosts. "Discord," Ryuma nodded looking at the unusual looking creatures. He wasn't like any creature he had seen yet. It was almost like an abomination and an un earthly amalgamation of beasts. "What kind of thing are you?" The king asked, with little hint of subtly

discord puts the tray down on the table gently and looks at ryuma " im a Draconequus I used to be the master of chaos til my dear friend fluttershy reformed me " discord said fluttershy smiles hoping they'll get along and fluttershy pours the teapot and pours the tea in the tea cups

The snake king had never heard of such a beast ever before. It must be something rather unique to the universe he had currently found himself in. The creatures title was a bit intriguing though. The master of chaos? what could that possibly mean? But then again the more he thought about it, he had learned that there were winged unicorns that controlled the heavenly bodies so it wasn't too much of a stretch that there was a beast that controlled chaos itself. Ryuma turned to Fluttershy, ignoring the tea put in front of him, so this little pony couldn't only tame animals but a creature that had no purpose other than distorting the world? What a special talent. "My dear that is quite a feat." He mentioned, his voice soft and calm. " You really must have a gift."

Fluttershy smiles " i always like animals. If it wasn't for the pegasus race I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark and the look I gave the timberwolf. Was my stare I only use it. If some pony hurts my animal friends and my pony friends why don't you tell me about yourself Ryuma if you don't want to talk about it I understand" fluttershy said

"There is little to tell to be honest." Ryuma stated looking away though the window. He didn't want other ponies to know that he wasn't from this world and he wasn't sure how much he wanted to say about his rank and abilities. "I am simply a general from far away." He finally said returning his focus to the kind pony. He glanced at the table and stared at the teacup before glancing at his hooves... how was he going to pick the thing up? His neutral expression shifted down before he recalled the few unicorns he ran into used some sort of telekinesis to lift objects. He glanced up at his horn and back to the cup. How could he do this? Ryuma's eyes glazed over slightly as he focused and gently a green glow came from his horn but instead of lifting the cup frost began to form on the outside of the porcelain and in an instant the cup burst sending frozen shards of tea everywhere. The king lifted a hoof to protect himself and blinked to where the cup had just been. "My apologies... I am not quite used to this form of magic yet..." He lied.

Fluttershy smiles and said " it's okay my friend twilight knows alot about magic maybe she can teach you and also rarity knows some magic too " fluttershy said as she picks up the teacup with her hooves and took a sip of her tea annd she puts her teacup down " if you don't have a place to stay your welcome to stay here as long as you like if you don' want to stay here I understand" as fluttershy said as she looks at ryuma. being very kind  
>and heard the door knocked " oh I wander who could that be "fluttershy said as she answers the door and sees twilight sparkle and spike "hey twilight and spike please come in " fluttershy said twilight and spike came in " applejack and rarity and hallowed night will be a little late applejack still has chores to do rarity and hallowed night are fixing our dresses for the masquerade gala in candrlot " twilight sparkle said fluttershy said " ok twilight and spike have you meet ryuma ?" twilight sparkle looks at ryuma and remembers him from the party " oh hello lord ryuma it's nice to see you again" twilight sparkle said fluttershy said " wait you two know each other?" twilight sparkle looks at fluttershy " yeah we met at the party yesterday " twilight sparkle said spike said " hi their im spike im a baby dragon and also twilight's friend and her number 1# assestent " spike said to ryuma<p>

Ryuma shook his head in response to her question. He didn't desire to stay in a place so... He glanced around trying to find the right word. So inhabited. There were creatures, birds, squirrels, rabbits and all manner of other small animals that he was not happy about. It was hard enough staying inside just for this but he would not like to stay there by any means.

He was about to refuse her request when more guests arrived and who else would it be but twilight. His eyes turned towards the heavens before he shook his head. He believed in coincidences but so many and even he was starting to get the message. He took a breath before getting to his hooves and giving a polite nod towards the princess. "The pleasures all mine." Ryuma replied. "Nice to see you again princess." He said his large eyes scanning over her in their usual manner and the way he spoke made it seem like there was something more to what he was saying that originally heard.

twilight sparkle smiles and looks at discord she said " discord rarity told me to tell you not to spill anything on her new outfit she made she worked really hard on it and the others might forgive you of your betrayel " twilight sparkle said discord said " I learned my lesion i'll never ever ever betray my friends again I pinkie promise cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"discord said as he did the pinkie pie swear twilight sparkle said " good and make sure you keep it and you a letter to princess celestia of what lesion you learned I had send a letter to her every week when I was her student " spike said " yeah and the day you forgot to send her a letter and you went crazy " twilight sparkle said " don't remind me " discord got a pan and broom and sweeps up the mess fluttershy said " twilight & spike would you like to have a cup of tea ?" twilight sparkle said " yes please " fluttershy flew in the kitchen and discord left the room and spike went to the kitchen with fluttershy to help her leaving twilight sparkle and ryuma alone and twilight sits at the table with ryuma

Ryuma blinked at the sudden knowledge of everyone in the room leaving, it was so fast he barely had time to react and boom. He hesitated on what to do as he gathered his thoughts on what happened before he saw twilight stroll over to the table. He glanced wearily towards the kitchen doors before returning his gaze. " Well princess, it's nice to see you again. I have heard from... Fluttershy," He said recounting the name of the pegasus, " That you are well adept in magic. My own magic seems to not be working properly, do you have anything that could help? A library or book or something that could help me grab a hold of my power?" The king asked trying to sound as innocent as he could. As he mentioned his lack of ability he motioned with his head towards bits of ice and porcelain that were still flecked across the table. He hated the thought of someone looking at him as inept but he also knew that it was probably the best way to grain the trust of these ponies. Anything cute and innocent would be an instant hit. Such naive fools.

twilight sparkle looks at ryuma ' yeah I had a library filled with books but it was destroyed by tirek all my books were burned I got a new library filed with books I might have a spell book that could help you lord ryuma " twilight sparkle said hoping none of the enemies from the past will come back for revenge like nightmare moon, queen chrysalis ,king sombra,discord turning back to evil and tirek ,Trixie , sunset shimmer turning back to evil even she's now reformed and on the side of good

"That would be lovely my dear." Ryuma smiles sweetly. "Also do you know of the castle in the forest? I would very much like to make a trip there but as I am I could use an escort. Perhaps you would be so kind as to bring me there? I would be quite grateful." He asked giving a small bow of respect. Just keep playing it up he thought himself, just keep it up and it could all be over soon

twilight sparkle said " sure and yeah I do I go their sometimes to go to their library I just love reading books and learning magic and spells " as she looks at him and fluttershy and spike and discord came back in the room and fluttershy pours tea in the teacups and gave them to twilight,spike and ryuma and herself and discord and have tea ready for her friends arrived and fluttershy heard the door knock and flew to answer it and sees rarity and hallowed night " rarity hallowed night please come in " fluttershy said as she lets them in

Ryuma nodded offering a genuine looking smile and was going to respond until he was interrupted with the knock on the door. He huffed a bit, annoyed that people seemed to like cutting him off so often.

"Oh dear me, I hope we're not late!" Rarity exclaims looking at the gathered ponies already in the cottage. "Terribly sorry if we kept you all waiting." She apologized quickly before prancing into fluttershys home, trailing a brand new stunning blue dress that she had made. It was adorned with all manner of radiant gem stones and lovely embroidered patterns. "Well common dear." Rarity called back to Hallow who was standing in the door way glancing down the path. There were so many people already and she was already feeling comfortable. At the sound of rarities voice she turned and nodded and hesitantly put a hoof in the door way until she laid eyes on Ryuma and froze. Her coat was starting to stand on end and she quickly glanced away. No one else seemed nervous around him which confused her and she continued in, trying to avoid the strange unicorn and made her way to the farthest corner of the table away from him. Rarity sighed, noticing her friends strange behavior and went to sit near her. "Hallow, you alright?" All the orange pony could do was nod as she tried to hide the fear in her eyes.

fluttershy said " I hope she's ok and your both just in time rarity & hallowed night have you both meet ryuma " as she looks at them and ryuma and twilight horn glowed dark pink and the tea cup lifted and she took a sip of the tea discord hopes the others forgive him when he betrayed then with tirak and was used and doublecrossed by tirak and hopfully no pony will free tirak

princess celestia went with her sister princess luna where tirek is in prisionment making sure he stays inpresenment and they arrived at his cell " tirak you can try all you want your never getting free again and try to take every earth pony , unicorn ,Pegasus , and alicorn magic so you can gow stronger princess twilight and her friends used their magic of friendship to defeat you and that's one magic you can't take away plus I have this place heavlly guarded " princess celestia said as she glared at tirek

Rarity nodded at Fluttershy's question, "Of course, how could anyone forget such a noble pony." She praised causing the king gain a rather smug smile that was hard to hide. Hallowed Light let out a small "MmHmm," her eyes looking around anywhere but the reptile master. She didn't want to be near him, he felt wrong and terrified her and she began to shift uncomfortably from where she sat causing the male unicorn to take notice. Ryuma wanted to laugh, that was the reaction he wanted from all of them but he knew that for most it would take some time. At least he knew that she wouldn't get in the way of anything he was planning. As Rarity put a hoof over her in slight concern he turned his attention back to Twilight, "I would prefer to go sooner rather than later my dear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Luna remained near her sister looking in confusion and putting a wing around the larger pony and turning her form their enemy and speaking in low tones. "Sister, is there any reason you felt the need to come here? I thought you had everything all taken care of the last time." The night pony commented her voice filled with concern. If her sister was getting paranoid that could mean bad things for the future. "Please be at ease. All will be fine, let us focus on the masquerade. It will be the first event I attend and I want nothing more than to see you smile and enjoying it with me." She said truthfully as she looked at the sun goddess, her eyes soft.


	4. Chapter 4

fluttershy smiles " yeah he's really nice im surprised that ryuma likes animals like I do except he likes reptiles I know we'll be good friends " fluttershy said twilight sparkle looks at ryuma and she said as she looks at her friends " ok girls im afraid that me and spike and ryuma have to go fluttershy can you tell the others Im really sorry that we had leave early i'll make it up for them tomorrow " fluttershy nods and she said " ok I will " twilight sparkle and spike left with ryuma and they heads to the everfree forest and twilight sparkle stays close to spike and ryuma and her horn glowed dark pink and used her magic and teleported them in front of the castle of the two sisters " well here we are the castle of the two sisters I should warn you lord ryuma their are secret passages and trap doors make sure you watch your step " twilight spark said as she looks at ryuma

princess celestia looks at her sister luna " I sapose your right I just wanted to make sure it's well guarded and make sure tirek doesn't try anything to escape " princess celestia said and her and princess luna went back to canerlot to prepare the masquerade gala

The bright light disoriented the king for a moment and he stumbled for a moment. He had never teleported like that before and he felt dizzy. He shook his head trying to right himself before gazing up at the castle noticing its design and ruin. He smirked after a bit, his castle back home was bigger. Not that it was a contest but it was a bit of an ego boost. He looked to Twilight during her explanation, nodding to show he listened before walking in. " So who built this place anyway? Why is it in ruins?" Ryuma asked as he trotted into the entry way. The large tapestries were waving ominously in the unseen breeze that blew through the damaged palace.

twilight sparkle said " well it's a long story it used to belong to princess celestia and princess luna long time ago before princess celestia banished her sister to the moon she told me she had no choice but to use the elements of harmany on her sister when she transformed into nightmare moon she planed eternal night forever she had to be stopped but then 1000 years later the stars aid her escape and me and my friends used the elements of harmany on nightmare moon and turned her back to princess luna me and my friends are the spirits of the elements of harmany applejack is the spirit of honesty rarity is the spirit of generosity and pinkie pie is the spirit of laughter and fluttershy is the spirit of kindness and rainbowdash is the spirit of loyalty and im the spirit of the sixth element magic " as she looks at ryuma

"Is that right?" Ryuma mutters as he gazes around the entry way, taking bold steps forward and noting anything that could be particularly harmful. "You had mentioned these elements of harmony before if I recall correctly as well."

The gloomy acropolis seemed forlorn and empty as he moved on through. Then again from teh story Twilight had told, it must have been an epic battle, a place like this full of memories and destruction... In a way he could feel the power that still lingered. He stopped in the center of the closed entry way, the roof creaking as small flecks of dust fluttered down before the white pony. These creatures were more impressive than he had been lead to believe.

Taking a soft breath the regal colt turned to face his alicorn companion. "So where is this library you spoke of?"

twilight sparkle said "yes that's right and yes me and my friends had to put them in the tree of harmany to save equestria to save everypony I was doing my duty as a princess " as she and spike went inside the castle with ryuma and twilight and spike went to the library to find their journal

Tree of harmony. Did that mean that they no longer had these elements? Ryuma glanced around the ragged and shady room stacked high with books and parchment as he thought to himself. He kept hearing about these powerful elements from the stories Twilight was telling but to leave them all in a single tree? That seemed some what... neglectful. As he moved along he heard a sound of paper crunching and looked down to notice that he had trampled a book.

The king raised and eye brow and was going to move on before he noticed the picture inscribed on the page. Tilting his head he maneuvered it around with his hoof till he could reader properly. Even though the runes on the page were foreign to him and could not be read he was able to make out the pictures. It looked like various ponies running from what looked like a monstrous gale. As he flipped a page he noticed the ice and the walls of snow that was forming to imprison the ponies and behind them seemed to be massive ghostly horses. That looked like an appeasing type of power to have... "Twilight darling..." He called to her, not removing his eyes from the book as he continued to flip through it, witnessing the story of an almost endless winter. "What are these creatures here

twilight sparkle and spike got their journal they left here when twilight and her friends where looking for their keys to unlock the chest to defeat tirek when they lost their magic and twilight sparkle heard ryuma calling for her

twilight walks where ryuma was at and noticed he's very interested in the book he found "their called windigos they fed off hatred and fighting the more fighting the colder it gets their very dangerous " twilight sparkle said as spike reads his comic book the power ponies when the battle against maneiac

"Hehehe," Not able to hold back a chuckle at the convince, Ryuma kept on scanning over the book. That sounded perfect. With these beasts he could freeze over the whole land. Fighting idiots were far easier to conquer anyway because hatred would cloud their judgment. He flipped through the pages a bit more with his hoof till he reached the end which seemed to hold a incantation of some sort. Content with the knowledge he had received he closed it.

Focusing hard, an emerald glow began to emit from his horn and slowly made its way around the book before it slowly started to levitate and he gently placed it on a nearby table so that he could find it later. The unicorns eyes opened and he gasped, a slight head ache forming. He was able to do it after all but that kind of magic was still new to him. Suddenly remembering that he was indeed now a horse made him freeze for a moment, he had nearly forgotten.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his momentary surprise, he glanced back to the princess. "So, if some...pony..." He mentioned, trying to choose his words a bit more carefully, "Wanted to summon these creatures, what would they need to do?"

spike gets a bad feeling and doesn't trust ryuma and he grabbed his comic book and the journal as he went to find twilight and ryuma and he found them talking and he went to stand by twilight

twilight said "well i guess their heart be full of hatred and cold hearted to bring eternal cold and winter but their very dangerous " twilight noticed it's getting late " it's getting late and i better take spike home it's past his bedtime and i'll escort you back to ponyville if you want lord ryuma " twilight said to ryuma and spike yawns getting sleepy plus he's a baby dragon and he needs his sleep as he holds his comic book and journal

"There is no need," He says, turning his eager grin into a sweet smile. "I would like to stay here tonight and get more acquainted with this world." The king said sweeping his eyes around the room. This night would see the last warm days of friendship. Harsh and cruel cold would soon take hold and though his features remained kind, a small fire burned within his eyes.

"However, I would love it if you would come check on me tomorrow my dear." His voice was sincere sounding as he spoke. "Just to come see how I am doing." He added like it was a simple request. Having rehearsed many lines for various people he knew how to act well enough and hide anything that others didn't need to know.

twilight said " alright lord ryuma I'll see you tomorrow common spike " her horn glowed pink as she levitaes spike as he holds his comic book and journal and she teleports herself and spike to her castle and they went inside and puts the books in the library and went to bed for the night and they got in their beds spike said " good night twilight " as he falls asleep twilight said " good night spike sweet dreams " and she falls asleep

The wind rustled through the now empty castle as the lord of snakes watched the last traces of Twilights magenta magic fade. Taking a deep breath the pony finally let out a wide cruel smile that he had been with holding followed by a manic laugh that echoed through the condemned castle. These ponies were so simple, so easy. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that it was no fun at all.

Once he had finished his inner thoughts his sharp gaze turned around as he started to sift through more books, his mind hungry with knowledge and filled with dark intent.

~~~

Hours passed as the moon slowly rose about the sky, Princess Luna and casually making her rounds as she watched over the sleeping ponies. Accustomed to the loneliness that the night brought. However this was what she had to bear, and she would protect not only her sister who was sleeping soundly but all who dwelled within her realm. Her brilliant eyes were clouded with sadness even as she thought this until she fell a cold breeze swirl around her. Blinking in surprise the mare was looking around, trying to find the source of the cold but could see nothing. As the wind began to blow harder the night pony was forced to rise higher to avoid the strong gale. That was an unnatural wind for certain and it started to make Luna worry.

~~~

Howling, blustering winds began to swarm not only ponyvile but most of Equestria. The warm summer night sky was getting replaced with dark clouds as snow began to fall on the unsuspecting ponies. Frost swept though the fields, decimating the flowers and freezing the earth itself. In the morning the continent would awaken to a fresh sheet of snow covering the houses and roads as snow steadily drifted down form the heavens.

the next morning when princess celestia raises the morning sun she sees clouds and it's snowing and ice and the animals went to hibernation and birds flew south " what on equestria is going on with this weather I hope the Pegasuses are doing their job but it doesn't explan why it's snowing in the middle of summer I better write a letter to princess twight " she said as she went to letter to twilight and sends it

twilight and spike woke up and went outside and sees it's cloudy and it's snowing " what on equestria is going on and why is it snowing in the middle of summer thus is bad really really bad if it keeps snowing like this we won't have any food and we'll all starve " twilight sparkle said starts freaking out spike said " snap out of it " twilight snaps out of it " your right spike lets go check on everyone " twilight sparkle said and her horn glowed magenta and puts spike on her back and flew where her friends are

Luna woke up with a yawn before glancing around and gasped in surprise. Snow was blanketing the forest, the onset of frost was so strong that the leaves turned to ice before they could even fall off the tree's. She looked up to see the completely overcast sky that poured snow down to the land. She had taken cover in a nearby forest when the wind got to strong for even her powerful wings but she had never imagined that the storm could have brought this in the middle of summer. As the princess stood up, snow fell form her slender for as she shook it off before stretching her wings and pushing off the ground. She had to make it back to canterlot and inform her sister.

"What's with these clouds?" Rainbow dash cried as she tried to break through the thick overcast barrier. They had formed a nearly impenetrable wall to the sky that even a strong flyer like rainbow dash couldn't bust through. In frustration she let out a squeel before dashing at it once more only to earn a rather ominous howl from above.

"Uh, Rainbowdash? Maybe you shouldn't try that any more." AJ called up to the blue pegasus. "That sound is awful frightening and you don't seem to be able to leave a dent in them clouds. It would be much better if you could help us harvest the apples that haven't frozen over yet." The work horse spoke again looking towards the rest of the ponies that had come to help gather what apples they could that weren't yet encased in ice.

With a sigh Rainbow came down with a slightly defeated look, "Alright, but I wish I knew what was going on. There was nothing about this on schedule from cloudsdale and these clouds just don't seem right."

princess celestia finished the letter and sends it to princess twilight and princess cadence and shining armor" I hope not this weather doesn't ruin the maqurade gala " princess celestia said and she sees luna " luna thank equestria your safe do you know what's going on with this strange weather it's strange that it's snowing in the middle of summer " princess celestia said to her sister princess luna

twilight and spike arrives and see her friends " girls im glad your here something strange is going on with this weather I don't know what's causing it " twilight sparkle said to her friends fluttershy said " al my animal friends went hibernation and the birds flew south I don't even know what's going on " pinkie pie said " maybe it's discord " discord apperied " pinkie pie im surprised I didn't do this cause this isn't my work I changed remember and I learned my lession " butterscotch said " if you didn't do this discord then who did ?"

"I do not know my sister," Luna replied as she landed gracefully on the balcony leading form her sister room and walked in, brushing the frost off her wings before folding them gently. "Last night there was a fell wind but I could not tell its origin. I was forced to land until dawn." The blue mare let out a fatigued sigh as she reached the older princess. " I have no idea what has been causing this outbreak. Have you asked Cadence and Twilight about this?"

~~~

"Well I know it wasn't anypony from the weather team," Rainbow interjected as she flailed her hooves about the air. "We have been working all morning just to make a dent, we haven't ever seen this kind of weather."

Applejack nodded, "I don't recall seeing anything before either, everything seemed to be fine. There's no way-" The orange pony stopped short as she finally saw Rarity making her way down the road in some exquisite show boots and a fluffy fur coat. "Well look who finally showed up." AJ commented bitterly.

"Ugh!" Rarity scoffed as she reached the group looking slightly taken aback. "Well I couldn't just come out into this cold without some sort of protection." Her explanation was met with mixed stares before she cleared her throat and continued on. "Well before I headed here I at least had the decency to check on other ponies around town. Most of them are staying inside but it does not seem like anypony is hurt."  
>-<p>

princess celestia said " I sended them letters of what's been happing and yet I heard nothing yet you don't think one of our enemies have done this do you sister " as she looks at her sister

spike burped and a scoll apperied " a letter from princess celestia dear princess twilight and her friends their's been something strange going on you and your friends must find the cause of this strange weather I believe in you I also send a letter to shining armor and princess cadence from princess celestia " spike said as he read the letter and he got a scroll and quill out  
>twilight sparkle said " dear princess celestia me and my friends will find what the cause of this strange weather with the power of our friendship rainbowdash said non of the weather peaguses are not causing this weird weather and applejack some of the earth ponys are planting apple trees before it freezes of if it does we won't have any food and we'll all starve signed princess twilight sparkle " twilight sparkle said as spike sends the letter<p>

* at the crystal empire *  
>flash sentry ran to the throne room where princess cadence and prince shining armor " princess cadence and prince shining armor a letter from princess celestia and princess luna " flash sentry said princess cadence said " oh dear I hope everything is okay " as he horn glowed light blue as she reads the scoll and gasps " oh no some strange weather clouds have appeard across most parts of equestra we have to head to canderlot flash sentry your orders are to come with me and shining to canderlot understood ?" flash sentry said " yes your highness but who will watch the crystal empire ?" princess cadence said " launtendent will " all three took the train to canderlot<p>

"There are few that I know of that could-...!" Before luna could finish her sentence, the sound of howling winds screeched through the room as the gentle snow fall outside turned into a massive blizzard. The night princess backed up to her sister as she faced the outside, horn glowing with the pale blue light of moon. "Sister... I know that sound. It's-!" Once again, her words were cut short as all the windows broke, glass shards flying everywhere and ice shooting into the room followed my thunderous screeching that chilled the princess to her core. She felt weak, and in her heart she started to feel anger. She shook her head and moved away, her body trembling. "Something-... is wrong." She muttered before another tremble shook the room, ice starting to creep in from the windows and started to freeze everything it touched.

~~~

"This is dreadful! It sounds like it has spread all over the place." Rarity moaned as she let out a cold shudder. Even under her fur coat the chill reached her. "But what can we do? Twilight, did anything happen yesterday? You know, anything at all?" Rainbow pressed moving closer to Twilight.

"I know I didn't see nothin', It seemed like just a normal day. Then again maybe Rainbow Dash is right, you did leave the party early with Ryuma, did you see anything strange in the forest or somethin'? AJ asked earnestly as she tried to puzzle out the events that had occurred.

princess celestia looks worred to her sister " we must do something for the safety of our subjects " princess celestia said to luna as they felt the cold air blow inside the palace and they saw princess cadence and shining armor and flash sentry arrived princess celestia said to everyone " comeone everypony let's head to ponyville as princess celestia and princess cadence and flash sentry flew and princess cadence horn glowed light blue and levates shining armour and they all left with princess luna to head to ponyville

~  
>twilight sparkle said "brrr well ryuma wanted to go into the everfree forest where the castle of the two sisters are and took him their and we went into the library and he was very interested in a book about the wendigos abd he wanted to know how to summion them I told him only hatred and fighting and also told him it's too dangerous you don't think he's the cause of this weather ?" butterscotch said " I do I never trusted him we should head to the castle of the two sisters " twilight sparkle said " ok stay close everypony " her horn glows magenta and teleports her and everypony to the castle of the two sisters and they arrived and heard evil laughter inside twilight sparkle went inside with everypony fluttershy looks scared<p>

"How predictable. Hnnhnhnhn..." Ryuma laughed darkly as he emerged from the shadows of the throne room. Half of the castle was already encased in ice. and vicious icy shards were protruding around the area. As his eyes looked over the assembled group he couldn't help but widen his smile.

"So ya really are the one behind this!" Applejack cried in slight astonishment. She knew he was a strange colt but she had not anticipated this. Then again there was always something off about him. Something almost snake like.

Shrugging off the accusation the king replied easily, "Of course, for what I have seen there are few other things in this world that would be willing to do so." Finally as he finished talking his eyes landed on twilight and in a green flash he was right in front of her. "You kept me waiting you know. That is very naughty of you. I guess I am just going to have to teach you some manners then aren't I?" He laughed as he loomed ever closer to her.

"Hey pal, back off!" RD quickly snorted as she tried to get between them only to have a hoarse cry echo through the room followed by a ghastly horse looking creature broke in and tackled her freezing her wings as she fell to the ground. "What the-?" The blue pegasus asked as she struggled to get up from the weight that was pulling at her back.

More of the grisly ghost horses burst into the large room with sharp neighs as Ryuma held up a hoof to stop them. "Look what I was able to conjure. It was quite simple really. It seems I have a knack for this kind of thing." He managed before letting out another laugh.

You know its times like these that I really wish I had wings." Shining armor spoke as he levitated by his wife's' side. He gave a weak smile, trying to lighten her mood but he had a horrible feeling. As they drew closer he could see the clouds getting thicker the closer they got to ponyville. "Twili... Stay safe."

pinkie pie said " do you realized what you done you released the wendigos they'll freeze everything and we'll have no food and we'll all starve " as she looks at ryuma fluttershy hides behind rarity sense she's scared

~  
>twilight sparkle backs away from ryuma " ryuma I don't understand why are you doing this " twilight sparkle said as she looks at him felt betrayed spike said " I was right not to trust him " butterscotch glared at ryuma she doesn't trust him ether " you will not harm princess twilight as long we're around we're her friends and we'll always stay by her side thru good times and bad now what do you want with twilight ?" butterscotch said to ryuma<p>

princess celestia saw they arrived and they all landed " this place is worse then canderlot i don't understand what's causing this " princess celestia said princess cadence landed with her husband shining armor and flash sentry " you don't think it could be king sombra ? i mean we defeated him thanks to the crystal heart " princess cadence said princess celestia said " no it could be something worse i hope princess twilight and her friends are alright "

"You all will be fine, better in fact. I have decided to become your king. As such you should all bow properly to your new king." Ryuma chided as if he was talking to some small children.

"Like we would ever bow to you!" Rainbow declared bravely before a wendigo got up in her face causing the pegasus to flinch back. The ghostly horse snorted, frost coming form its nostrils and causing frost to form on the feisty ponies hair. RD shook her head and tried to stay it down in defiance but it was only met with its cold spectral gaze that seemed to freeze her heart. "What the?" That was when she started to feel something crawl up her legs and noticed ice beginning to form around her. Trying desperately to flap her ice covered wings, Rainbow tried to break free.

"Hang on Rainbow!" AJ cried as she dashed to her friends side trying to kick the ice from her friends hooves free. Rarity looked on in surprise, she couldn't believe what was happening. "What kind of horrible pony you must be to do such a terrible thing." She said shrilly, her fear seeping into her voice.

With the others handled the white colt moved closer to the princess, even though she tried desperately to move away, "Oh, do not shy away now my dear. After all, you are the one that helped me. You told me about everything, helped me. Without you none of this would have happened. It is only proper that I thank someone who has done such things for me." He hissed as he moved closer till their noses were almost touching. "What to do though?" He asked his emerald gaze piercing into hers as they began to glow slightly. "Come now darling, why not tell me what I should do with you? I could... freeze you where you stand so that you do not have to live with the guilt of what you helped me do." HE chuckled as he craned his neck closer so he was whispering in her ear, "Or I could make you into my own personal slave. You would obey my every command, but perhaps that is not dignified enough for you." Ryuma hissed, stressing the last part.

~~~

"There is no way Sombera could come back." Luna reassured the younger mare, "Besides, this is unlike any magic I have felt before. Sombera dealt with crystals and darkness. This is cold and evil. I do not know who could have this kind of ability."

"Well whoever it is we have a job to stop it." Shining armor pipped up as he stood strongly next to cadence, nuzzling her gently. "I will always protect you, so don't worry."

pinkie pie said " yeah what rainbow said we'll never bow to you princess celestia and princess luna and princess cadence and twilight's big brother we'll stop you you big meanie "

twilight sparkle got hypnotized by ryuma like she was under his control spike saw it " twilight snap out of it he's just been using you the whole time trying to earn your trust your a princess of friendship " spike said to twilight and twilight snapped out of it " what your doing is wrong ryuma i should have never trusted you try hypnotize me all you want but i'll never serve you or betray my friends or equestria cause you'll never break our friendship " twilight sparkle said to ryuma

~  
>princess celestia said " luna is right we 'll need to keep or guard up no matter what " as she looks at everypony and wander s what's or who causing the strange weather or some pony<p>

princess cadence nods in agreement and smiles at shining armour as she nuzzles back at him"oh shining i love you so much " princess cadence said and she kisses his cheek

"Hmm, so righteous." Ryuma mentions as he licks the young princess's cheek gently, "I look forward to breaking that spirit of yours. I'm sure it will be a pleasure." His voice was cold and biting as he spoke, his bright eyes flashing with delight.

Suddenly withdrawing from Twilight the king gave a nod and the spectral horses attacked each of the ponies. Blasting them out of the double doors causing them to shatter. "Whoa!" RD and AJ cried in unison as they hit the ground in front of the equestrian royalty who had been waiting outside.

"What devilry is this?" Luna shouted as she tried to be heard over the wind. The blizzard had kicked up and had reduced visibility to near zero as the gale force winds drive all the ponies apart.

Though Shining armor tried to hold his position he found himself slipping and quickly looking sight of his love. "Cadence!" He hollered as he tried to look around for her as the hail and snow buffeted him

Twilight sparkle backs away from ryuma again she doesn't know what he wants from her. And sees her friends in trouble and she looks at ryuma ". Leave my friends alone. I'm the one you want I don't know what you want from me ". Twilight sparkle said to ryuma even he called himself the new king of equestria. Plus every king needs a queen. And twilight gets bad feeling

Princess celestia. tries to use her powers to raise the sun but it was useless " who is responable for this reveil your self at once " princess celestia said hoping to be heard

~  
>Princess cadence caught in the storm with shining armor and princess celestia and princess Luna " don't worry shining I'm alright are you and flash sentry ok " princess cadence says to shining armour and flash sentry<p>

Stepping out into the storm the new king made a rather grand entrance. The blizzard around the small area stopped within the small circle containing all the ponies. Outside of the group the blizzard raged and nothing could be seen from the outside. "You must be Celestia." Ryuma mentioned laying his eyes on the beautiful sun goddess. "Well, princess, your rule is over." As he spoke a massive shriek erupted behind him and a huge wendigo rose up behind him from the nearly frozen castle. The only difference other than its size was the 3 ghostly heads it donned. It's eyes flashed menacingly as it snorted out wisps of frost. "This land is now mine. So," As he spoke as turned his head to one side as he looked down and made a gesture with his hoof, "You can bow now and receive better treatment." Suddenly his reptilian eyes shot up and focused on the assembly, "Or you can refuse and I will have to punish all of you."

Rainbow Dash struggled to move but her wings and back hooves were still frozen solid. "Like we would ever bow to someone like you!" She said defiantly which simply earned an amused smile from the white pony as he looked expectantly towards the others for their answers.

Rarity got up on her hooves and shook her head letting the frost fly from her luxurious mane. "I have to agree with Rainbow Dash, no matter what you do, you wont get what you want."

Shining Armor moved closer to Cadence now that he could see her but snow coated his hair and back, "W-who is this guy?" He chattered, the cold getting the better of him.

Luna had moved closer to her sister and now stood in front of her defensively. "You are a fool to claim such a position. Give up this madness now before you freeze everything!"

With an exasperated sigh Ryuma began to laugh. It was bone chilling and even made the strong captain of the guard shudder. "Usually I do not care much for rebellious brats but you all have captured my interest, very well. I suppose it is true what they say. You need a break a horse before you can ride it."

princess celesita sees ryuma " we'll never bow to you and you'll never take over my kingdom stop this madness at once that's an order "princess celesitia said to ryuma as she glares at him

pinke pie said " yeah we'll never bow to you your just a big bully " fluttershy sees ryuma picking on her friends and she gets angry and she flew to him " how dare you HOW DARE YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER YOU MAY HAVE ICE POWERS AND CONTROLING THE WEDIGOS AND BEAING A BULLY YOU DO NOT I REPEAT YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS GOT THAT " fluttershy said as she gives him her stare

twilight sparkle sees shining armour ,princess cadence,flash sentry and princess celestia and princess luna her horn glows magenta and teleports by her friends side " you have to stop this ryuma if this continues your'll freeze everything just what are you after ? and why are you after me ? " twilight sparkle said to ryuma

princess cadence looks at shining armor " I don't know he must be behind this strange weather and looks like he's very interested in your sister twilight "

Ooo, I am terrified." Ryuma muttered as he looked back at her stare his own eyes starting to glow as they pierced into Fluttershy's. "What kind of power do you think you would have over me?" With a final green flash he knocked Flutterhsy down into the snow freezing her wings in the process so she was unable to fly. "Now then," He responded, "Why am I doing this? Is it not obvious? To rule this world. You obviously need a proper ruler. You are all so simple and innocent. I barely had to try. Back where I am from doing this would have been an ordeal, all the generals squabbling. This was not my initial idea I will have you know. I do not even know how I ended up here to be honest. Though I will admit..." Heaving a sigh he gave a genuine smile, "I am quite glad that I did."

"...What?" Luna concluded not understanding what he meant. He looked and acted like a regular pony. Albeit one with a god complex and psychotic behavior, but what did he mean by other world. Where there others like him? Before she could get any farther in her thoughts the king spoke up once again, the normal fire flashing back into his eyes. "Now then," In an instant the massive three headed wendigo struck down onto the group throwing the ponies into a confused panic.

Shining Armor dove in front of Cadence as a shard of ice raced towards her. The ice hit him in the shoulder and froze his arm all the way down. "Gah... Cadence run!" He hollered as he tried to break out.

Apple jack tried to race to Rd's side who was still unable to move but spikes hit down blocking her path, "Whoa nelly! I think he means business!"

fluttershy screamed and she was thrown in the ground with her wings frozen a she tries to get up but it was worthless as she starts crying pinkie hoofs was frozen to the ground " I can't move " pinke pie said spike was frozen to the ground too and he breaths his green fire and melt the ice around him and got free " im free hang on guys i'll free you " spike said as he ran to them and sees the wendigos was about to attack rarity and he protects her " noooooooo" spike said as his whole body frozen in ice twilight sparkle saw the whole thing " spike nooo " twilight sparkle said and she looks at ryuma and her horn glows magenta and she shoots a magic blast at him " leave my friends and my brother and sister in law alone I won't let anypony harm my friends as long im around I earned my wings and my crown and my friends I got them thru love and friendship and you got your throne by your own selfish gain "

~  
>princess celesta said " you'll never be rular of equestria not while I still live call off the wendigos now " as she looks at ryuma she doesn't trust him even he's from another world<p>

princess cadence saw shining armor was frozen to the ground " im not leaving you shining i'll protect you cause I love you never forget that " princess cadence said as he horn glows light blue and puts up a barrier

Ryumas eyes narrowed and he disappeared in a flash before the blast hit him and he was instantly right next to Twilight. This princess of there's was what seemed to really hold the group together so he was going to take it from them. He put an arm up and the other wendigos that were swirling around them quickly attacked before he turned his attention back to the princess."Your coming with me." He hissed as he put a hoof over her back and teleported again in a flash.

"Twlight!" The ponies gasped as the witnessed it, however they had little time to react as they were swarmed by the ferocious, icy beasts. The snow drifts were getting too high and movement was becoming hindered and visibility turn to zero. Nothing could be seen through the white vortex that had enshrouded the team.

Luna was blown away from her sister fast as a ghastly snow spirit surrounded her and began to freeze her lower half. Every now and then she caught glimpses of its eyes that seemed to laugh at her. Trying to spark her magic into working her eyes tried to glow but kept flickering out. She couldn't hold on. It was getting to cold. Her struggles became weaker as her limbs froze. Her heart rate was slowing despite her panic and she let out a wail before she was frozen over.

Even through Cadences bubble the ice was already moving quickly over Shinging Armor. His normal complexion was turning pale and he struggled to protect anything. But he felt so cold and he was starting to get angry. "Cadence! I said run!" He didn't know why he felt this way but soon after he too was frozen over.

twilight sparkle saw he teleported sense when he has the power of teleportation she thought only she could and was teleported with ryuma and was taken somewhere and once they arrived she backs away from him " let my friends go right now they mean a lot to me and so does my brother and cadence " twilight sparkle said to ryuma but she doesn't know what he wants from her

fluttershy tries to get free as the ice starts freezing her body and soon she and pinkie pie were frozen soiled as spike was frozen soiled princess celestia horn glows yellow to use all her alicorn magic to bring out the sun as the ice starts freezing her body and her wings se sees the sun is starting to come out thru the clouds as it's starts melting the ice and snow

princess cadence said " im not leaving you their has to be a way to stop these wendigos to make it stop this storm and the ice maybe my magic of love can stop them princess cadence uses her magic of love on the wendigos

Despite the struggles of the royals and the ponies of friendship they simply weren't able to outmatch that many wendigo's. Princess Celestia was the last on to ice over before the snow erupted across the land. The soft fall was replaced by tumultuous blizzards. Many ponies were frozen or died if they didn't make it into their homes in time.

Ryuma had done it. He had completely reshaped the land and had felled those who could stop him. Though many despised and hated his efforts they had to admit that his plan was brilliant. However this didn't last long because the more hatred they felt about their situation the worse it became till everyone was in a constant state of despair and rage. The ponies hearts had become as cold as the land itself and gradually they all fell to their new king.

A few months pass and the new capital city was founded around a massive castle made from the ice itself. The Wendigo's race above in the clouds as scouts to keep everyone in line and make sure that the light of the sun never reached the surface of equestria. Though the blizzard had stopped the snow was permanent and would always be falling.

~~~

The new king sighed as he hopped off his throne, stretching his legs as he did so. The world was finally his. Well... a world to be more precise. He was right in fact, most of the ponies did fall easily once their precious sun had been taken away. Once their hearts had turned as cold as his no one bothered to stop him. Perhaps it was just the melancholy speaking, but what could possibly cure such a thing. As he looked up he found that he had wandered down into the dungeons where frozen ponies and animals alike were stuck behind bars. Unable to move a muscle as the world around them changed.

He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him this time until he lead to another door down. This was where he kept them... Those main six ponies and their princess's. He had made sure to dig each one out of the snow after that fight and kept them here. He couldn't risk them getting loose. At the end of the prison he came to a cage that didn't hold a frozen pony.

A small frown crossed his features as he took notice of the purple alicorn that was chained head to toe in the icy vault. In truth the king was unsure why he hadn't frozen her in the first place. Maybe out of convenience. When he teleported her out it was mainly so that she couldn't help the others. Soon after he sent her into a deep sleep and carried her with him will he was able to lock everyone up here.

He hadn't bothered to wake her because at the time most of his powers stemmed from the Wendigos not himself but in the last few months of his rule he had been studying ravenously, learning every spell he could so that he could rely on his own strength as well. Perhaps it was time to waken her? Maybe she could improve his mood. In a way it would be nice to gloat at someone who had a lot more to loose. He looked around before heaving a sigh and focusing, a green light emanating from his horn. The energy snaked out from it and circled around Twilights until there was a spark. Letting out a breath Ryuma gave a smile. That should be enough to seal most of her abilities anyway. With another gesture he transported her away and started to head back up the stairs, not giving another glance around the dark place.

~~~

Making it back to his room Twilight was still asleep on the couch nest to the fire place right where he had wanted her. He slowly approached before feigning a brief pause. What was the sleep spell he used again? He had barely any time that night to learn that many spells, he had only taken what he thought was essential before his plan was put into motion. "Ah, right." He nodded remembering how to break it. He smiled and continued forward and gave her a small kiss. If he recalled correctly that was what broke it. Wit ha satisfactory nod he moved over the the carpet by the fire place and laid down to wait for his guest to awaken.

twilight sparkle was in the dungion chained up and she was carried to a room plus she was into a deep sleep she felt her magic being sealed and then felt something kissing her she wake up and as her eyes widen and she quickly backs away from him " what in equestria is going on ? what happened to my friends ? and princess celestia and princess luna and cadence and my brother ?and where celestia am i ?" twilight sparkle said to ryuma demending some answers as she worries about her friends and everyone she cares about she wants everything turned back to normal plus she misses her friends pinkie pie,applejack,rarity,rainbow dash ,fluttershy,butterscotch,hallowed light,spike and princess luna & princess celestia and princess cadence and her brother shining armor and her crush flash sentry


	5. Chapter 5

Her worry and concern was amusing as he laid near the fire, the warm embers warming his cold fur as he watched. "Rather energized first thing in the morning arn't you?" The king chided with a chuckle as he watched her panic. "If you are not careful you'll tip the couch over." his voice rang again as he tried to grab her attention before speaking again. He would dislike to have to repeat himself. "You are in my castle, you have been asleep for quite some time my dear. As have your friends." Ryuma spoke, folding his hooves over each other. "You all put up quite a fight that day. It took far longer than I had anticipated to freeze over the princesses but thankfully you were easy enough to take away. They really fell apart without you. It's a wonder something hadn't happened to you sooner."

twilight sparkle said "what? let my friends and my brother and the other princesses and flash sentry go if anything happens to them i'll never forgive you their very dear to me now i want to know is what do you want from me ? cause im never going to serve you or be your slave " as she looks at him wanting to know why is he after her and what does he want from her but she doesn't know that ryuma has some very special planned for princess twilight plus she might be perfect to rule by his side as his bride and to be his future queen

The emperor of snakes simply shrugs at her defiant attitude before a viscous smile broke out over his features. "No, I will not let you go, nor any of the others. Your friends, the princesses, your brother, they all belong to me, just like everypony in this world. Even you." He was smug as he spoke and he had the right to be. He had toppled the monarchy and made his own single handedly, he had a few bragging rights and a rather decent sized ego.

He suddenly got up and moved over to her, blocking her path away from him, "I am not asking for your forgiveness, I am not asking for your blessing, and I fully expect you to resist me." His voice was low and as he spoke be craned his neck so he was practically hissing in her ear before he licked her cheek, "I want you to. Do you know why? Because I want to dominate you. I want you to obey my every command with a smile. I want that righteous desire within your soul to diminish and I want your every desire to be only for me."

twilight sparkle gets a really bad feeling as she tries to back away from him like he's creeping her out like some obessed stalker and she need to get some answers and to find a good plan to free her friends and her brother and the princesses and return equestria back to normal were it belongs and get back the sun " your wrong no pony belongs to you not my friends not my brother or the princesses and not even me " twilight said to him

twilight sparkle looks at him " that will never happen I may be a princess and an alicorn and the rightful ruler of equestria but i'll never be yours " twilight sparkle said to him as she glares at him and she tries to use her magic to teleport away from him and her horn won't glow " what in equestra is wrong with my magic it never done this before " twilight said to him and maybe when he forces her to marry hopfully he wouldn't want to start a family with her

"What a misguided sense of rule you have. Your subjects offer, their fealty, their lives, their very souls up to their monarch. That is just the way it is." Ryuma chided as he watched her futilely try and use her magic. As if to almost prove a point he lifted a hoof up and pushed her back as his over hoof stroked through her purple hair, though his eyes didn't hold tenderness but a more lustful tension. "I sealed your powers away so that you couldn't get away from me. Do not take me for some fool who is new to this type of game. Mmm I have to say," He talked, his voice becoming more seductive as moved his tongue down along her jaw, " You taste lovely my darling, I will love seeing that fire die down in your eyes. You will see in time what I mean."

twilight sparkle doesn't like the look in his eyes as she tries to get away from him sense he's really creeping her out " get off of me right now " twilight said as she tries to fight him off of her and hears a unicorn guard knocking the door " sire your late for your meeting with queen chrysalis queen of the changlings she's very impaintent " unicorn guard said and twilight saw he got off of her as he looks very annoyed and as soon as he left the room she sneaks out and flies to find the library and she soon found it and went inside and shuts the door and she sighs of relef that she's away from ryuma twilight sparkle said " at least im away from that creep now I have to find a counterspell and a spell to free the others" as she flies to search some books to find a counterspell to reverse the spell ryuma cast on her and she found the book and reads it but its too powerful for her to use and she hides the book only she knows where it is and she lands and went to look at the window " I have to find a way to free my friends and the others I miss them so much " twilight sparkle said then she starts singing

[Twilight Sparkle]

I have to find a way  
>To make this all okay<br>I can't believe this small mistake  
>Could've caused so much heartache<p>

Oh why, oh why

Losing promise  
>I don't know what to do<br>Seeking answers  
>I fear I won't get through to you<p>

Oh why, oh why

twilight sparkle finished singing as she starts crying hoping ryuma didn't hear her singing

queen chrysalis waits in the meeting room with some other leaders and she sees ryuma " about time you should up we was going to start the meeting without you allow me to intraduce my self im chrysalis queen of the changlings and their's been a rumor going around that you found yourself a bride so is true ?" queen chrysalis said to ryuma

Sighing in contempt at the interruption, the king nimbly got off the alicorn princess with a look of irritation. The timing was infuriating, it was always good to strike hard and fast like the bite of a snake, but duty did call. Closing his eyes he followed the guard out of the room and quickly taking the lead. He had been expecting this visit from this queen but that did not mean he was a fan of it. He had read about changelings before and what had happened in the past, they were sneaky and sly. You could never be sure what ran through their mind nor if they really were what they seemed however he was fairly positive that their love sucking power would have little effect on him. As he would remind others through his own actions, he had no love in his cold heart.

As he entered the large room where he guests waited he grimaced at the rather rude introduction. Start without him? He was the one she was waiting for in teh first place, besides what right did she had to assert her authority in his domain? "Greetings, I am Ryuma. King of Equestria." The unicorns intro was short and curt, a biting power behind the words he said.

"Rumor?" He inquired, an eyebrow raising as he listened to what the ponies had been saying. A bride hmm? He hadn't thought about it much, his eyes slowly glanced out the window as his thoughts wandered. He always figured ruling alone would be better, unless he could find a way to completely control a woman of great power and beauty... Suddenly a purple flash appeared and a smirk slowly crossed his muzzle. "I suppose you could say I have. Though she will take some breaking in before she could be considered worthy of me."

twilight sighs as she continues to do some research and looking for answers " common their has to be something a clue that will help me free my friends and the others and who can cast this counterspell on me but wait I know a few ponies that know magic let's see their's princess celestia and princess luna and cadence and my brother ,and rarity and discord but their frozen and I have no idea where zecora is but their's one unicorn that can help me but we're rivals tixie and sunset shimmer is thru the mirror but it's closed I guess i'll have to ask Trixie for help and maybe she knows a spell to free my friends and the others " twilight said to herself

queen chrysalis said " soooooo who's the lucky mare ?I bet she's a princess and what's her name ? " she's still pissed that twilight sparkle runis her plans from marring her brother &she didn't get her revenge on princess cadence and shining armor for using their power of love to banish her and that princess celestia and princess luna runing her revenge

"Actually yes, she is a princess." He mentioned, his mind continuing to work out the situation. "The newest of the batch, you might be familiar with her." It was not the kings intention to be so mysterious as he spoke but he couldn't help it. In a way this was the first time he was able to brag about it, and the more he thought about it the better it sounded. Having a princess all to himself, now that was a feat of dominance. If he was to marry a princess like her whom every pony loved the rebellion he had seen in other peoples eyes would diminish. His rule would be justified and indisputable. "I have decided to take Princess Twilight as my wife."

queen chrysalis said " twilight sparkle she runined my plans of marring her brother she will pay dearly this I will get my revenge you know what ryuma I like you we're gonna be great friends I thought we could be allies so what do you say ? with me and my changling army we'll be unstoppable "

twilight sparkle continues to do more research " alright I managed to get some answers now how am I going to get a message to Trixie ? spike is frozen their has to be a way I have no idea where she is she's my only hope to save equestria and everypony else and my friends and the princesses and my brother and flash sentry i'll save them one way or another " twilight sparkle said to herself

"Friends?" The unicorn king echoed. He didn't make friends, he thought with a bemused smile. He had allies and he has servants, so the question now was wither he wanted an ally in this queen. True her army was massive but he had built up this empire on his own, something that she had failed at and he wanted to be standing alone in the winners circle. He had earned his victory where she had failed miserably. "What is it you want as part of this alliance?" He couldn't help but ask, wanting to know the kind of price she was asking for before he gave an answer.

queen cryisalis said " what i want is revenge on the princesses and princess cadence and her husband shining armor to make them bow down before me the more love i drain them the powerful i get and what about you ryuma ? how can you make princess twilight your bride if she refuses to marry you and become your queen she used to be princess celestia's faithful student " sense she does have a point twilight sparkle is very smart and she's and she's ailcorn princess

"The princess will have me wither she likes it or not. She has no right to refuse her king." He immediately responded, showing a bit of force in his words. His eyes had grown wider but he noticed this and his muscles relaxed before he went back to his normal disposition. "If it is those two you want I have them both locked in my dungeon, I have no use for them so you can feed on them to your hearts content." Perhaps an alliance wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. "Heh, I suppose we have an accord then?" He asked moving forward and lifting up one of her hooves and kissing it in a rather none pony fashion. There were still a lot of gestures and moves he retained from when he had a more humanoid form and he backed off soon after, "I shall accompany you down to the dungeon if you like."

queen chrysalis smirks " of course let's go " queen chrysalis said as she followed ryuma to the dungion where the princesses are and her horn glowed green as she sucks their love from them making her powers even stronger then before and then she was finished " my power made me stronger then celestia and her sister and cadence and shining armor " queen chrysalis said and she evil laugh

twilight sparkle was in the library researching and she heard a very familer laugh " i know that laugh anywhere chrysalis she's back ohh what to do without my magic im defenceless i have to get Trixie to use the counterspell on me no matter what " twilight sparkle said to herself hoping ryuma won't find her in the library one of her favorite places to be

The icy walls were alight with the green glow as the queen devoured the love essence from the two ponies. He noticed that even in the ice they began to wither. So that was the power sucking he had heard about. If anything it made him even more content in the fact his heart was hard as stone. "Well, if that is what you desired could I request your security at my wedding?" Ryuma asked as he trotted over towards a separate cage, his own horn began to give off and emerald hue as he started to melt the two ponies that resided with in. "I plan to have it be a large event accompanied by a gala of sorts." He mentioned as he thawed the two who promptly fell to the floor shivering. "I have my wendigos but I would enjoy if my new... ally, could attend."

Hollowed light unsteadily opened her eyes, she felt so groggy and cold. Letting out a shudder she struggled to get on her hooves only to notice something next to her. Through the fog she could make out a white pelt and royal purple hair and her senses quickly snapped to, "Rarity?!" She asked, concern evident in her voice. The fashionista was still unconscious while her friend tried to awaken her. How had this happened? As her mind slowly came back she recalled that she heard a long howl and ran outside only to see the storm that was brewing in the ever free forest. Hollow had gone to see what was happening then everything went white. She assumed she must have gotten caught in the storm but that didn't account for the predicament she was in now.

The king was satisfied with the two ponies awakening but another pair caught his eye before he turned to leave and he bowed his head slightly, sending the thawing magic towards the blond princess and the baby dragon.

queen chrysalis looks at ryuma and said " of course me and my changling army will be your security and attend your royal wedding and the masquerade gala no pony will stand against us they''ll bow down before us " queen chrysalis evil laughs

butterscotch as now unfrozen as she shivers from the cold and sees spike was now unfrozen and saw him shivering " s-spike im glad your okay " butterscotch said and spike was shivering from the cold " y-yeah i wander if the others are unfrozen yet and i wander if twilight is okay ryuma seems to be very interested in her man im sooo hungry i hope he has some gems i could eat "

twilight sparkle reads tons and tons and tons of books as she researches and found more and more answers as she reads the book about wedigos " lets see the only way for the wedigos to dissaper is to the pony who summioned them filled with love and friendship but ryuma is sooo cold hearted it's impossible maybe the elements of hamany will work on him it did work against nightmare moon and discord their has to be another way but what " twilight sparkle said

queen chrysalis looks at ryuma and said " of course me and my changling army will be your security and attend your royal wedding and the masquerade gala no pony will stand against us they''ll bow down before us " queen chrysalis evil laughs

butterscotch as now unfrozen as she shivers from the cold and sees spike was now unfrozen and saw him shivering " s-spike im glad your okay " butterscotch said and spike was shivering from the cold " y-yeah i wander if the others are unfrozen yet and i wander if twilight is okay ryuma seems to be very interested in her man im sooo hungry i hope he has some gems i could eat "

twilight sparkle reads tons and tons and tons of books as she researches and found more and more answers as she reads the book about wedigos " lets see the only way for the wedigos to dissaper is to the pony who summioned them filled with love and friendship but ryuma is sooo cold hearted it's impossible maybe the elements of hamany will work on him it did work against nightmare moon and discord their has to be another way but what " twilight sparkle said

"Quite," Ryuma nods in agreement, he would get to his new de-thawed servants in a moment, he would let them sit for a while before he came asking for their fealty, "Shall I escort you back to the entrance? I will send you a note when preparations are done." He mentions as he walks the queen to the castle entrance before bidding her adieu and looking for his future partner.

Unsurprisingly he found her in the library. As the king looks amongst the stacks of books he notices the purple pony intently reading and seemingly unaware of his presence. With a childish grin he silently crept up behind her and put his hooves over her eyes before whispering in her ear, "Guess who's a lucky mare."

"Rarity, common." Hollow cried again, nearly on the verge of tears. She was cold and scared, her best friend was barely moving and she had no clue what was happening. Nothing was making sense or adding up and the fear and frustration gripped her heart. "Please," She begged as she scooted closer to the mare, trying to warm her up. That was when she heard voices and her ears pricked up. That sounded like butterscotch and spike. The orange earth pony craned her neck trying to see around the bars "Guys? Is that you? W-what is happening?" She asked, her voice cracking as she did so.

queen chrysalis nods and flies off as she left the castle and heads back to her kingdom with her changling army til ryuma sends her a letter about the royal wedding and masquerade gala she'll be attending

twilight sparkle jumps and flies up when he sneaked up on her and she sees him as she glared at him then she lands folding her wings neatly " did anypony tell you it isn't nice to sneak up on others ? and what are you talking " twilight sparkle said and noticed ryuma was very imperessed that she reads so many books in one day no wander she's very smart

butterscotch hears hallowed light " yeah it's us are you and rarity okay ? and all i remember when we were fighting ryuma he vanished with twilight then we were frozen i don't know if the others are unfrozen too " spike said " rarity it's me your spikey wikey if you can hear me please wake up rarity i love you "

"I may have heard it but you look far more lovely when your scared." The king teased, sticking out his tongue in a mock gesture before his smile returns to its usual continence. He walked over and put a hoof over her shoulder in a possessive sort of way, "What I speak of my dear is you. It is your lucky day, I have deiced that you are going to marry me. I need a strong mare like you at my side." He responds jovially, knowing the likely reaction she would have at this news.

Ryuma? That strange unicorn that had come to town that one day? A shudder ran down her spine at the thought, she knew that there was something wrong with him, she could see it in her eyes but she had been too scared to tell anyone or heaven forbid confront him about it. The blonde pony quickly snapped back to reality as she felt the body next to her start to move. She quickly moved and started to ask, "Rarity! Rarity!" The purple haired unicorn cringed for a moment before her sapphire eyes slowly opened, "Spike? Hollow?" It seemed that her sight hadn't completely returned yet as her glossy eyes stared ahead. Her voice was shallow as she began to cough. "Oh thank Celestia! Hollowed Light breathed thankfully, "Its okay guys, Rarity's awake!" Though she couldn't bring herself to tell them the state the unicorn was in.

Returning to Rarity's side she started to speak again, "Don't push yourself, its okay. We're all fine for now..." Her voice trailed off at the end causing the unicorn to shift slightly in concern

twilight sparkle backs away from him and glared at him " their's no way in equestria I'll ever marry you not after the horrible stuff you done and you lied to me and used me for your evil plans and frozen everypony i care about even my parents " twilight sparkle said even she refuses to marry him he can always forces her plus he wants her all to himself to be his and his alone and he might want to have a filly or two with her rather she likes it or not

butterscotch said " thank celestia applejack?,rainbowdash,pinkie pie ,fluttershy " she heard no answer they must be still frozen spike happy that rarity is awake " but how are we going to escape ? " spike said butterscotch said " good question their must be keys somewhere to unlock these cells "

Ryuma closed his eyes, still smiling as he listened to her rejection, which he knew was coming. "I never recall asking you to." He finally glanced back, opening his eyes, "I know how much you desire to run away but I shall not let you. You are mine now and there is nothing you can do about it. So relax and enjoy it. The queen of a land should strive to smile and keep everyone happy. You want that do you not? To keep everyone happy? Your friends? Your teacher?" Ryuma asked slyly.

"I haven't done anything yet, deciding what to do with those peasants you cling to is rather difficult. Perhaps I could kill them, One by one. Or maybe I could enslave them. But that all depends doesn't it? On how you act and behave. If you are a good girl, I shall allow them their 'freedom', however..." His voice lowered to a serious tone. "If you defy me or cause trouble I will see to it that excruciating pain will come to them." He finished looking at her, his eyes filled with an almost ravenous hunger.

"I doubt it" Hollowed Light spoke up with a sad look, "See the bars? They are frozen, there is no lock, we are iced in." She noticed this earlier when she first heard the others waking up, not only that but when she got near they seemed to resonate and give off cold. She could feel herself freeing over again, it was an excellent cage she couldn't help but think bitterly.

"W-where are we?" Rarities weak voice called, "I don't know, some sort of cage, I don't know where the others are but Butterscotch and Spike are here." Hollow responded, trying to make sure the unicorn didn't go into a panic and try and move too much. "Hey Butterscotch, can you see anyone else from where you are? Twilight, one of the princesses anyone?"

Twilight sparkle said " of course I care about my friends and every pony happness and you better allow their freedom and not harming any of them. And I don't know what's your deal like your obbessed with me or something but you can't force me to marry you and you better let everypony that I care about go and not harming them " and she saw his horn glows. As she sees snakes wrap red around her making her faint and she is una wear that he cast a spell making her wear a wedding dress and a Vail he's forcing her to marry him rather she likes it or not

Butterscotch said" well I see fluttershy and rainbow dash their still frozen "as spike tries to melt the ice with his green fire but nothing he still needs to get warmed up so,show. And butterscotch tries to think of a plan. And hopes every pony is okay mostly twilight sparkle sense ryuma is after her


End file.
